Kamisama Hajimemashita
by Zpye
Summary: El padre Haren Flaky, un hombre con afición por el juego, desapareció después de acumular una gran cantidad de deudas por lo tanto su hija fue expulsada de su casa por cobradores. Cuando ayudo a un chico tímido que era perseguido por un perro, este le dijo que le daría su casa. Ella creyó en sus palabras, pero cuando fue a su casa, resulto ser un santuario.
1. Flaky se convierte en una Deidad

**Creen nueva parodia de un anime genial Kamisama Hajimemashita :D Si lo se todavia no termino el de Mirai Nikki pero pues disfruten xD**

**Nuestra protagonista de nuestra historia es Haren Flaky (Tiene 17 años) ella solía ser bastante animada y hermosa. Pero ella se cansó de serlo, ya que su padre es un adicto a los juegos de azar**

***Siempre y cuando tenga mis cien mil caballos de fuerza no importa la deuda*  
*¡Oye! ¡¿Y sobre la comida? ¡Eres un perezoso!***

**Y que ha arruinado las finanzas de la familia, es comprensible que este así, ni siquiera puede comer un almuerzo decente**

Flaky se encontraba muy decaída, su almuerzo era puro arroz y una bolita roja, tenía unas ojeras muy grandes. Se notaba su cansancio con solo verla.

**Por encima de todo eso, ella fue desalojada**

Unos hombres le enseñaron una carta con su desalojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está mi papá? ¡¿Eh?!

**Su padre se habría mudado y escondió en alguna parte, y así nuestra lamentable Flaky fue arrojada a la calle ¿Qué le esperara de ahora en adelante?**

Flaky estaba en una banca con sus maletas a cada lado con una pésima cara.

**Así, este espectáculo no es una tragedia. Es una comedia romántica**

-¡Maldito de mi padre! Grito muy furiosa Flaky levantándose bruscamente de la banca levantando sus manos en puños maldiciendo a su padre por todas las deudas. Pero fue interrumpida por una persona.  
-¡Qué alguien…

Había un perrito ladrándole a un joven. Quien este se encontraba en una rama de un árbol, tratando de escapar de esa fiera andante en cuatro patas. Tenía un sombrero y un saco color beige.

-Me ayude! ¡Alejen a ese perro!

Tenía unas lagrimitas asomadas, Flaky lo notó e hizo que el perro se alejara con un simple "Shushu" haciendo que la vida de, el estuviera a salvo, en cuanto lo notó se bajo del árbol quitándose su sombrero haciendo visible su cabella azul celeste con varios rayos amarillos.

-¡Gracias por salvarme! Creí que estaría allí por muchos años… Flaky tenía una mano en su cintura. –Cuando llegue aquí, ¡Un perro empezó a perseguirme!  
-¿No te llevas bien con los perros?  
-No. Suspiro cansado. –Supongo que no soy muy bienvenido aquí. Luego se volteó a verla. -¿Vives en esta cuidad?  
-S-Sí, pero he perdido mi casa. Dijo Flaky mostrándole una sonrisa cálida con un sonrojo muy lindo en ella.

Y así Flaky le conto a él como su padre la abandono con todo y sus deudas una vez terminada la historia Flaky se sentó con él en la banca donde se encontraba hace unos segundos.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio tu padre te abandonó? Tenía una cara de sorpresa. –Ahora debes odiarlo, ¿verdad? Puso sus manos en su cara como si estuviera llorando, Flaky tenía una mano en detrás de su nuca.  
-S-Sí. Dijo no muy convencida.  
-Por desgracia, me fui de mi casa también.  
-¿Ah?  
-Ya han pasado décadas, me pregunto que estará haciendo Flippy. Fliqpy probablemente quiera matarme si me muestro allí.  
*¿Flippy y Fliqpy?*Pensó Flaky, escuchando su historia. *¿Serán sus hijos?*

-Pero, tienes un hogar al que regresar, ¿no? La volteó a ver enseguida. -¡Digo mírame a mí, no tengo a donde ir! Flaky se rio nerviosamente.  
-Entonces puedes tener la mía. Dijo con total calma.  
-¿Ah?  
-La casa no puede estar a solas por mucho tiempo. Se levantó de la banca. –Si usted está dispuesto a moverse, eso sería una carga de mis hombros. Por otra parte, creo que es una mejor opción para ti. En eso le da un beso en la frente a Flaky. –Por favor ve a esta dirección que aparece en este documento. Dijo mostrándole una hoja. –Sólo diga que Lumpy la envió. Estoy seguro de que él te dará la bienvenida como su nueva ama.

Flaky no quito su mano de la frente en ningún momento y agarro la hoja sin dudar con sus ojos abiertos aun sin comprender nada. Luego de eso Lumpy se fue dejando a Flaky sola en la noche.

*¿"Nueva ama"?* Flaky observo el dibujo mal hecho por el mismo Lumpy. *No tengo otro sitio a donde ir de todos modos* Flaky se encamino al lugar dado del supuesto mapa. *Probablemente sea una broma pero no pierdo nada con ir* Al llegar solo encontró un templo en mal estado. *Fue una broma* Luego de eso se dio media vuelta dispuesta a ir se por ser engañada así.

-¡Nunca voy a confiar en otro adulto de nuevo!  
-¡Lumpy-sama! Flaky se detuvo en eso. –Bienvenido a casa, Lumpy-sama.  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso? Volteó a todos lados, unas llamas verdes se mostraron detrás de Flaky.  
-Lumpy-sama. Flaky grito del espanto.  
-¡Un fantasma!

Ella retrocedió varios pasos atrás de las llamas hasta tropezar cuando lo hizo se abrieron las puertas del lugar. Era muy oscuro para poder ver.

-¿Eres tú, Lumpy?

Flaky se acomodó en cuatro patas observando aquélla silueta misteriosa, con dos cuernos de adelanté hacia atrás y una cola de demonio verde esmeralda se mostraron. De aquélla silueta voz profunda y misteriosa, con gran rencor se oyeron.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Me has hecho cuidar la casa desde hace veinte años.  
-¡¿EH?!  
-¡Te voy a matar!

Fliqpy se fue contra Flaky que ella no paraba de gritar y protegerse con sus manos. Pero él se inmovilizó en unos segundos.

_/"Espera ella no es Lumpy"/_ Dijo Flippy en la cabeza de Fliqpy.  
-Oigan, esta no es Lumpy. Las dos llamas aparecieron como dos jóvenes uno de cabellera verde y otro naranja.  
-¡No puede ser! Dijeron los al mismo tonó.

Sneaky se acercó a Flaky quien estaba tirada al piso, haciendo una marca azul celeste fosforescente en su frente.

-¡Fliqpy-dono, mira! Tiene el sello de la deidad de la tierra en la frente.  
-Su espíritu se siente como la de Lumpy-sama. Mouse Ka-boom se acercó señalando su dedo índice.  
-Pero ella no es Lumpy, oye chica.

Fliqpy se sentó en medio de Sneaky y Mouse con pose superior una expresión muy sería.

-¿Quién eres?  
-¡Entre en un templo endemoniado!

Flaky le mostro el mapa mal hecho a Flippy.

-Fliqpy-dono.  
-Bueno, este dibujo de kínder es de, el…  
-Un hombre me dijo que viniera aquí, ya que no tenía donde quedarme. Fliqpy tenía un abanico tapando su boca. *¿Él es Fliqpy? Parece un modelo…* Fliqpy dirigió su mirada en ella.  
-El hombre que conociste era el Deidad de la Tierra. Fliqpy azotaba cada vez más su abanico con desesperación. -El hecho de que te haya otorgado la propiedad de este templo significa… Que gas heredado su papel como deidad de la tierra.

Flippy estaba por demás devastado por la noticia. Al igual que Fliqpy.

-¿Ah?  
-¡Vaya, felicidades! ¡La deidad de la tierra ha vuelto! Sneaky y Mouse, aventaban flores y muchas cosas más a Flaky. –Tenemos que preparar una fiesta de inmediato.

De un minuto a otro ya tenía unos platos listos, mientras ella se señalaba a si misma con su dedo.

-Por favor disfrute de esta comida deidad de la tierra. ¡Come, come!  
-¡Esperen! Grito Flaky fuera de ella misma. -¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Soy yo la deidad de la tierra? Volteó a verlos a los dos. -¿Cómo una diosa? ¡Pero yo soy Haren Flaky, una chica de prepa, una ser humano! ¿Cuándo me convertí en una diosa?  
-¡El momento exacto en que recibiste este sello en la frente!

Los dos señalaron su frente el punto azul que se notaba abiertamente.

-¿Sello en la frente? Pregunto un poco más calmada, luego recordó como Lumpy le había dado beso en la frente. –Ese beso… Dijo agarrando su frente. -¿Fue un beso?  
*¿Esta chica se supone que es una deidad?* Pensó Fliqpy. *Me siento ofendido Fliqpy* Flippy también pensó lo mismo. *Ella no puede ser la deidad* Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Fliqpy fue hasta Flaky se acercó muy peligrosamente a ella casi que sus narices chocan y agarro su mentón.

-¡¿Qué puede hacer una chica sucia como tú?! Recoger las ofrendas, o en el mejor de los casos, desyerba del jardín. ¡Me niego a aceptarla!

Fliqpy se separó de ella muy irritado por la situación, enseñando sus colmillos de la furia. Hasta temblaba de la rabia que tenía.

-¡Pero ella tiene la bendición de Lumpy-sama! Sneaky y Mouse temblaba de miedo.  
-¡No la necesito! ¡Sáquenla de aquí! Grito furioso Fliqpy, y Flaky se sentía ofendida.  
-¡Espera! Estás siendo muy grosero, ¿sabes? Fliqpy se tapaba con su abanico y ella se acerco a él. -¡En realidad, ¿Quién demonios querría hacer una ofrenda a un templo ruinoso como este?! ¡Me niego a permanecer en este templo!

Grito demandante Flaky alejándose de Fliqpy, quien este la miro sorprendido al igual que Flippy.

-¡No digas eso, Flaky-chan! Sneaky y Mouse trataron de tranquilizarla.  
-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Grito la Flaky viéndolos a los dos al mismo tiempo  
-¡Eres bienvenida a quedarte aquí! Dijo Mouse. Y con eso desapareció  
-Bueno, se va ella, o nosotros nos vamos. Dijo Flippy muy sereno, que ni si quiera miraba a Flaky.  
-¡Flippy-dono! Ellos dos sabían que era Flippy y no Fliqpy.  
-Nosotros ya tomamos la decisión. Flippy se dio la espalda para retirarse. -Además yo solo le sirvo a Lumpy, no tengo intenciones de servirle a ella. Puedes reemplazarnos por cualquier perro callejero.  
-¡Ah espera! Dijo Flaky tratando de detenerlo pero ya era tarde. Luego se volteo para ver a Sneaky y Mouse. -Bueno... ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?  
-¡Sera un placer!

* * *

Una mañana se asomaba por el templo y Flaky se despertó de golpe.

-Vaya sueño. Dijo con una sonrisa fingida. -Mi padre se escapó, me desalojaron de mi casa. Entonces me perdí y un tipo me dio su casa, que resultó ser un templo deteriorado. Y resulta que soy la deidad de la tierra, y yo dije ¿Que diablos? Y entonces un demonio muy grosero llamado Flippy o Fliqpy dijo que no me aceptaría, ¡Haha, que sueño!  
-¡Buenos días deidad de la tierra! Dijeron Sneaky y Mouse.  
-Nos gustaría...  
-Que hicera unas cosas.  
-¿Cuáles son? Flaky no estaba muy convencida.  
-¡Las actividades de la deidad de la tierra!

* * *

-Primero barrer el patio. Dijo Sneaky.

Flaky barrió el patio a una velocidad sorprendente.

* * *

-Limpiar la suciedad de las paredes. Dijo Mouse.

Flaky tallaba muy rápidamente.

* * *

-Juntar las hojas caídas. Dijo Sneaky

Flaky barría las hojas velozmente.

* * *

-Luego limpiar el suelo. Dijo Mouse

Flaky talló rápidamente el suelo a lo más que pudo.

* * *

-Y después desyerbar el jardín. Dijo Sneaky

Flaky estaba pintando la parte de un mueble.

-¿Este es un trabajo de un dios? Flaky estaba que se desmayada del cansancio. Luego se sentó con Sneaky y Mouse. –Perdón, pero yo nunca dije que iba ser la deidad de la tierra.  
-¿Q-Qué está diciendo? Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, casi se desmayan por eso.  
-¡No hay nadie aparte de usted que pueda proteger este templo!  
-¡Ahora que Flippy y Fliqpy se han ido!  
-¡Nosotros, Sneaky y Mouse mi compañero aquí presente, hemos servidos a este templo por muchos años!  
-¡Y ahora te serviremos también, Flaky-sama!  
-¡Denos cualquier orden?  
-Bueno.  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Quién es Flippy y Fliqpy de todos modos, y porque habla en tercera persona?

Sneaky y Mouse se acomodaron.

-Bueno, Flippy es un profeta que servía a Lumpy-sama.  
-¿Profeta?  
-No, como un mensajero divino.  
-Él era un demonio del averno más peligroso. Fue elegido para ser remplazado como un perro.  
-Ya que Lumpy-sama les teme.  
-No lo dudo. Dijo Flaky por lo bajo. –Pero aun no me han dicho porque habla así.  
-Él habla así porque tiene doble personalidad.  
-¡Qué! ¡Doble personalidad!  
-¡Sí!  
-Él tenía un hermano.  
-Pero una bruja le puso un hechizo haciendo que ellos compartieran el mismo cuerpo.  
-De hecho se dice que ellos eran gemelos pero se diferenciaban de sus ojos.  
-Fliqpy tiene los ojos ámbar.  
-Y Flippy tiene los ojos esmeraldas.

* * *

Flaky quitaba la hierba toda cansada luego suspiro.

-Creo que lo hare como muestra de agradecimiento. Luego se detuvo y Flippy aparecion.  
-Creo que Fliqpy tiene razón, ni quiera puedes sacar las malas hierbas correctamente. Sí que eres inútil. Dijo Flippy mirándola con superioridad. Flaky tenía el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Qué? Pensé que te habías ido. Flaky saco las hierbas un poco más rápido.  
-Yo y Fliqpy pensamos que no eres diga de ser una diosa, ¿Por qué no solo te vas a casa antes de que te arrepientas? Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.  
-No tengo un hogar a donde volver. Dijo sin mucha importancia a sus comentarios.  
-¿Hm?  
-Me echaron por las deudas de mi padre.

Hubo un silencio aterrador, el viento movió los finos cabellos de Flippy, que él solo lo veía con sus ojo color verde esmeralda.

-¿A quién le importa? Flippy le pego a Flaky en sus pompas y con ello se fue.  
-¿Cuál era el punto? Dijo Flaky deprimida.

* * *

Flaky se dejó caer al piso después del arduo trabajo que había hecho constantemente en el templo…

-¡Uf, estoy cansada! Según ellos soy una diosa, pero me siento utilizada. Dijo con una cara de pocos amigos hasta que escucho algo.  
_-Dios, por favor.  
_-¿Ah? Flaky se volteó para ver a una dulce anciana rezando.  
_-Cuida a mi hija cuando ella de a luz.  
*Escuché una voz* _Pensó Flaky cuando la vio. -¿Fue su voz? Se acercó para ver como la anciana se alejaba.  
-¡Por supuesto! Dijo Mouse.  
-Eso fue la oración de una creyente. Dijo Sneaky mientras comía una manzana.  
-Su trabajo como deidad de la tierra es oir las oraciones de las personas que hacen ofrendas.  
-¡Si, así que su siguiente trabajo es!  
-Por favor lea todo esto.

Mouse le aventó una torre de 3 metros de puros cuadernos.

-¿Qué son?  
-La lista de las oraciones de los últimos veinte años.  
-¡¿Veinte años?! Dijo Flaky anonada.  
-Flippy-dono las escribió, ya que Fliqpy-dono hacia un pésimo trabajo.  
-Era para que Lumpy-sama no lo culpara en su regreso.  
-Además el número de creyentes ha disminuido.  
-Pero gracias a Flippy y Fliqpy-dono, que cuidaban el templo.  
-Todavía hay creyentes como la anciana que hacen ofrendas.

Flaky los escucho y quedó sorprendida por todo lo que le habían dicho, luego Sneaky y Mouse le hicieron una reverencia.

-Lo que usted hizo hoy, es lo que Flippy-dono hizo todo este tiempo.  
_*No es de extrañar* _Pensó Flaky mientras veía todo el templo _*Su letra es muy clara, todo está muy detallado* _Flaky no paraba de observar el librito que tenía en manos.

Luego otra persona hizo una oración

_-¡Dios, por favor…! Escucha mi oración._

Flaky lo observo y pudo imaginarse a Flippy haciendo el trabajo. Y se acordó de lo que le dijo a Flippy la otra noche.

_**En_ _realidad, ¿quién diablos querrá hacer una ofrenda a un templo como este?  
_-¿Ahora lo entiende, Flaky-chan? Dijeron al mismo tiempo, Sneaky y Mouse.  
-Si lo entiendo. Flaky se volteó a verlos con una sonrisa cálida. -Entiendo que no estoy hecha para se una diosa.  
-¡¿Ah?!  
-Sólo soy una chica de prepa sin poderes.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, Sneaky y Mouse la miraban con una sonrisa y luego se dejaron caer los dos al mismo tiempo. Flaky solo se les quedó mirando un buen rato.

-Pero…  
-¿Pero? Sneaky y Mouse se acomodaron en su lugar para escuchar lo que iba a decir Flaky.  
-Quiero dejar las cosas bien claras, con Flippy o Fliqpy, parece que lo ha malentendido. Dijo con un leve sonrojo. –Quiero que me llevavn con el.  
-Pero… Los dos miraron a diferentes direcciones.  
-Es probable que este en el otro mundo. Dijo Mouse.  
-¿El otro mundo? Flaky los miro no muy convencida.

* * *

_**El otro mundo…**_

Sneaky y Mouse iban caminando con Flaky. Mouse adelante y Sneaky atrás con una lámpara alumbrando el caminando puesto no se veía muy bien con la niebla.

_**Se encuentra en las profundidades de la selva oscura, la entrada esta cubierta por oscuridad. Es un mundo entre la tierra y el inframundo, donde los demonios vagan libremente. En ese mundo, alberga una oscuridad tan oscura que te haría perder el camino**_

-Esto es…_**… el mundo de los demonios**  
_-Flippy-dono, Fliqpy-dono.  
-¿Dónde están?  
-Soy muy ruidosos, Sneaky y Mouse. Despertaran a Flippy.  
-Fliqpy-dono, aquí estás…Sneaky y Mouse fueron a un templo y cuando deslizaron la puerta.  
-¿Hay algún problema?

Fliqpy estaba con dos musas demonios, con cuernos pequeños, sus colas estaban ocultas entre sus ropas. Una abrazaba a Fliqpy de su espalda mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y la otra le servía un poco de _Sake_.

-¡Fliqpy-dono! Gritaron los dos muy molestos.  
-¡Fliqpy-dono, que lamentable!  
-¡Eres un mensajero divino!  
-¡Sin embargo te has inclinado a la bebida!  
-¡Mientras todavía hay sol!  
-Déjenme en paz… Dijo un tono aburrido.  
-¡Fliqpy-dono, cámbiese de ropa inmediatamente!

Fliqpy tenía la parte descubierta de su kimono verde. Tenía en su mano el _Sake, _mientras Sneaky y Mouse lo jalaban de los hombros y las dos musas los veían muy molestas.

-¡Ustedes, salga!  
-¡¿A quiénes le dicen?!  
-¡Ustedes son los que deben salir!  
-Nunca hagan enojar a una musa demonio.

Dijo sin mucha importancia, las dos musas pisaban a Sneaky y Mouse furiosas, Flaky escuchaba todo cabizbajo en una esquina de la habitación.

_-Regrese al templo.  
-Fliqpy-dono, ¿todavía no la aceptas como tu ama?  
-¿Te parece bien que el templo desaparezca?  
-No me importa si el templo desaparece _

Lo último no le gustó nada a Flaky.

-No me importa, es más Flippy y yo estamos de acuerdo de dejar de ser mensajeros divinos. Flippy puede dormir todo lo que se le plazca y yo puedo estar con las musas que quiera, todos salimos ganando. –Dijo con la mayor arrogancia. –Vamos hacer lo que queramos a partir de ahora.

Y dicho eso se dejó caer su cabeza en una almohada mientras otra musa le servía más _Sake _mientras que la cola de larga de Fliqpy se movía de un lado a otro felizmente…

-Fliqpy-dono, Flippy-san nunca haría eso.  
-Flaky-sama dijo que quería hablar con ustedes dos. Fliqpy no le importo seguía tomando.  
-Incluso esta aquí ahora.

Y si justo Flaky estaba detrás de Sneaky y Mouse con una pose demandante. Justo en ese instante Fliqpy escupe el _Sake._

-¡¿Qué?!  
-Tienes una casa a la cual volver, ¿pero enserio no te importa el templo? Flaky estaba más que sería su tonó de voz era firme y sombría. -¡Entonces que desaparezca! Grito Flaky molesta. -¡Adiós! Flaky se marchó.  
-¡Flaky-sama! Dijeron Sneaky y Mouse  
-¡¿Por qué diablos la trajeron aquí?! Grito Fliqpy fuera de si.  
-Ella insistió.  
-¡¿Quién demonios trae una humana aquí?!  
-No es sólo un ser humano es nuestra deidad de la tierra.  
-¡Eso es mucho peor! Fliqpy se levantó molesto acomodándose su kimono.

-¡Qué pasa con el! ¡Solo ladra pero no muerde! Flaky esta también molesta con Fliqpy, luego recordó lo que dijo del templo. ¡No puedo creer que dijera esas cosas!

Iba tan molesta que no se percató que choco con alguien, en eso cae al suelo.

-Chica ¿acaso eres la nueva deidad de la tierra del santuario de Lumpy? Tres demonios aparecieron en frente de Flaky.  
-Habíamos oído que Lumpy abandono el puesto, pero nunca lo creí.  
-Te vez muy exquisita.  
-¡Ahhh! Grito fuera de si Flaky  
-¡Te comeré!  
-¡Vamos a engullirte mientras estés fresca! Los tres se abalanzaron sobre Flaky.  
-¡No! Ella esperaba lo peor pero nunca llego, solo escucho como los tres demonios se peleaban  
-¡Flaky-sama! Sneaky y Mouse fuero y se llevaron a Flaky a toda velocidad, los tres demonios se dieron cuenta y fueron tras ellos.  
-¡Esperen! Pero alguien les bloqueo el camino. –Ah es Flippy.  
-¿Podemos comer esa chica?  
-Espero que no estés aquí para detenernos.  
-Pueden comérsela. Dijo Flippy mirando a punto ciego. –No necesitan de mi permiso.  
-¿Estás seguro? Ah ellos tres les fascino la respuesta.  
-¡Gracias!  
-Pero ahora no estoy de buen humor. En eso sus ojos cambian a ese ámbar sádico.  
-¡Fliqpy!

Los restos de los demonios salían volando por un líquido verde moco, en cada uno de sus extremos.

-Una chica sin poder con las atribuciones de un Dios… Flippy estaba sereno.  
_/"Flippy es como si le dieras a ella que cocine un pato con perros no es asunto nuestro Flippy, vámonos de aquí."/  
/"Creo que tienes razón"/ _Flippy se dio la vuelta pero algo le seguía molestando.

Flaky estaba tirada en el suelo con Sneaky y Mouse a su lado.

-Esto debería ser suficiente. Dijo Mouse.  
-Por ahora. Dijo Sneaky.  
-Flaky-sama, por favor, convence a Flippy y a Fliqpy-dono.

Flaky estaba cabizbaja aun tratando de agarrar aire a jadeos.

-¿Ah? Dijo levantando la vista.  
-Necesitamos que sean su mensajero divino, no importa que pase.  
-Yo no los necesito. Flaky se levantó muy orgullosa. –Me voy a casa ahora.

Flaky pasa por Sneaky y Mouse que estos la ven muy convencida de no hacer a Flippy y Fliqpy su mensajero, Sneaky y Mouse no dudaron en seguirla.

-¡Pero, Flaky-sama!  
-Si forman el contrato.  
-Ellos tendrán que obedecerla. Flaky se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para verlos a los dos.  
-¿Ah? ¿Enserio? ¿No me miente? Flaky se mostraba muy interesada.  
-Sí, es uno de los poderes especiales de la deidad de la tierra. Dijo Sneaky  
-Hmm, eso es interesante. Flaky mostro una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Y cómo puedo hacer el contrato?  
-Sobre, todo lo.  
-Que tienes que hacer.  
-Es darle un beso.

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, pusieron sus manos en su boca. A Flaky ya no le gustó nada esa respuesta.

-Si logra hacerlo.  
-Ellos serán sus siervos más fieles.  
-Si tanto Flippy como Fliqpy tendrá que hacer lo que les digas. Dijeron muy calculadores.  
-¿Ah? ¿Flaky-sama?

Al parecer ya que ellos estaban muy entretenidos, no se dieron cuenta a que minuto Flaky había desaparecido de ese lugar. Ellos dos no dudaron en buscarla, pero Flaky estaba a unos metros detrás de un árbol. Sin duda pensar que tiene que besar a esos dos no le gusto para nada la idea.

-¡Flaky-sama!  
_*¡Qué susto!*_ Pensó Flaky mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración. _*¿Cómo voy hacer eso?*_ Flaky no dudo y se echó a correr muy lejos de Sneaky y Mouse. -Me voy a casa, me voy directamente a mi casa. ¡Ya es suficiente!  
-Espere, señorita. Flaky volteó para ver a una ancianita. -¿Podría darme una mano?  
-¿Ah?  
-Flaky-sama, ¿dónde estás?

Flaky vio a lo lejos a Sneaky y Mouse y fue rápido a ayudar a la ancianita, la cargo en su espalda y fue saltando lo más rápido que pudo lejos de ellos dos.

-Me tropecé con la raíz de ese árbol.  
-¿Dónde vive?  
-¡Flaky-sama!  
-Abuela ¿ es por aquí? La abuelita tenía una cara malvada y en eso saca un cuchillo de cocina.  
-Sí, vamos en la ¡dirección correcta!

Cuando Flaky se dio cuenta era una bruja detrás de ella y Sneaky y Mouse llegaron en una milésima de segundo y patearon a la bruja lejos de Flaky, quien esta no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¡Flaky-sama! Flaky volteó a ver a Sneaky.  
-¿Se encuentra bien? Luego a Mouse.

La bruja estaba más que furiosa y fue corriendo hasta los tres que aun andaban en el suelo.

-¡Aquí viene!  
-¡Es la bruja demonio!  
-¡Salgamos de aquí, Flaky-sama!

Flaky fue corriendo todo lo que puedo con tal de ver a esa bruja lejos de ella, Sneaky y Mouse se convirtieron en un camaleón y ratón respectivamente, para así poder ir con más facilidad. Pero la anciana no estaba tan lejos ni tan cerca.

-¡No te dejare escapar! ¡Te voy a comer! ¡Comer a una deidad de la tierra vale más que mil años de vida!

La bruja saco unos hilos y con ello atrapo a Flaky, pero cuando iba a comérsela no había nada en ese lugar y aventó molesta los hilos. Sneaky vuelve a su color original y también a su forma.

-¡Auch! Sneaky se sobaba la cabeza. -¡No es el momento! ¡Flippy, Fliqpy-dono! ¡Quien sea! Fue corriendo de nuevo al pueblo.

Flaky y Mouse todavía seguían corriendo tratando e escapar de aquélla bruja que estaba detrás de ellos.

-Sneaky fue a pedir ayuda a Flippy-dono. Dijo el pequeño ratón en su hombro. –Cuando el venga debes formar el contrato con él, es más fácil de manejar que Fliqpy-dono.  
-¡No! Grito Flaky. -¡No puedo hacerlo!  
-Entonces, por favor, toma esto. Dijo dándoles tres hojas. Mouse volvió a su forma y fue corriendo a lado de Flaky.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Son unos talismanes de conjuro.  
-¿Talismán de conjuro?  
-Use sus poderes como una deidad de la tierra. Escriba algo y apuntalo a sus enemigos y tomaran forma de lo que hayas escrito.  
-¿Enserio? Pregunto alegre, luego Flaky estaba escribiendo y le puso el papel en la cara a Mouse. -¡Conviértete en un guardián gigante! Dijo Flaky señalándolo pero este tenía una cara de Poke-Face.  
-Ahm Flaky-sama, el conjuro no puede ser más poderoso que usted.  
-¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! Flaky se dejó caer por la noticia, luego siguió corriendo. -¡Solo me quedan dos más!

Otros hilos atraparon a Flaky y en cuanto la mordió este se convirtió en un tronco.

-¡Maldita mocosa! La anciana aventó el tronco muy lejos.  
-¡Solo me queda uno! Flaky no dejaba de correr con Mouse.

* * *

Sneaky iba corriendo de un lado a otro en busca de Flippy, hasta que una voz interrumpió su búsqueda.

-¿Ella ya fue devorada? Pregunto muy arrogante Fliqpy. Sneaky se regresó.  
-¡Fliqpy-dono! ¡Por favor, salva a Flaky-sama!  
-Ha, todavía no la devoran… Luego un papelito en fuego llego hasta Fliqpy.  
_-Flippy, Fliqpy, Por favor sálvenme._

Fliqpy puso la mano para ver el papel pero se consumió solo se escuchó su voz. Fliqpy puso su dedo pulgar en su labio inferior.

_/"Creo que mejor vamos a ver cómo le va"/  
/"Creo que tienes razón… Flippy voy a ver como llora"/_

* * *

Flaky estaba al borde de la desesperación, literalmente.

-¡Esta muy alto! Grito con angustia Flaky unas lágrimas se asomaban por su cara.  
-¡Flaky-sama, dese prisa! Flaky trataba de trepar el árbol que Mouse había echo sin dificultad, gracias a que era un ratón.  
-¡Te encontré, mocosa! La bruja iba subiendo a una velocidad increíble.  
-¡Se está acercando! La bruja tomo su tobillo.  
-¡Flaky-sama!  
-Parece que estas en un aprieto, Flaky. Flaky miro a Flippy quien este tenía una sonrisa cálida. –Una vez que me entere de que estabas en problemas, vine enseguida…  
-¡Flippy! Grito Flaky esperanzada.  
-Para que yo disfrute del show. Dijo Fliqpy acomodándose en una rama.  
-¡¿Qué?! La bruja todavía seguía jalando su tobillo. -¡Déjame! Flaky la peteo.

Flaky por fin pudo estar lejos de esa bruja, estaba jadeando mucho por el esfuerzo. Fliqpy se acercó a su cara.

-¿Quieres que te salve? Flaky miro ese ojo amarillo lleno de arrogancia. -Quieres mi ayuda, ¿verdad? Flaky gruño. –Si lloras, suplicas y admites que eres una tonta, pensare en ayudarte.  
-¿Quién quiere tu ayuda? Flaky cayó pero se agarró de otra rama, Flippy reacciono en un instante.  
_/"Ni se te ocurra"/  
/"Pero"/  
/"Todavía no"/  
_-Flaky-sama Dijo Mouse.  
-Repite después de mí: "¡Soy una tonta"!  
-¡No!  
-Pídele perdón.  
-¡No!  
-¡Fliqpy, Flippy-sama, por favor!  
-¡Dije que no! Grito furiosa Flaky, Fliqpy solo la veía.  
-Si lo haces, Fliqpy te ayudara.  
-Verdad Fliqpy. Fliqpy los miro y luego se tapó la boca con su abanico.  
-Ah, si lo que ellos dijeron.  
-¡Flaky-sama!  
-¡No quiero!  
-¡Flaky-sama! ¡Digalo!  
-¡No! La bruja se iba acercando.  
-¡Flaky-sama!  
-¡No voy a decirlo! ¡Prefiero hace esto antes que postrarme ante ello!

Flaky agarro a Fliqpy del tobillo, instintivamente por alguna razón sus ojos era bicolor, verde y amarillo. Ellos estaban muy molestos por lo que hizo Flaky. Sneaky y Mouse gritaron.

-¡Idiota! Dijo Fliqpy.  
-¡Solo tenías que decirlo! Dijo Flippy.  
-¡Vas a dejar que tu orgullo te mate! Gritaron los dos molestos.

Flaky no decía nada su mirada era oculta por su fleco, cuando alzo la mirada se veía su ojo rojo con unas cuantas lágrimas. Lo que no esperan los dos es que Flaky agarro de kimono y los atrajo hacia ella para darles un beso. Ellos dos estaban anonados, por su acción.

_*Únete y tendrás que…* _Flaky se despegó de sus labios solo para decir.

-Flippy, Fliqpy… en susurro. -¡Sálvenme! Grito decidida. Y con ello descendió más hacia abajo para que un collar en su cuello con dos cadenas de verde y amarillo que rodearon el collar se hiciera presentes para después esfumarse.  
-¡MALDICIÓN! Gritaron los dos para ir por Flaky.

Flippy iba descendiendo lentamente con Flaky en brazos.

-Flaky-sama, ahora eres una gran Deidad de la Tierra. Dijeron muy sentimentales Sneaky y Mouse.

Flippy llego al suelo con Flaky, ella tenía los ojos cerrados hasta el momento cuando los abrió, vio los ojos esmeralda de Flippy, ellos dos tenía un leve sonrojo que fue destruido por una vos chillona.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi presa? Grito la bruja.  
-Baja de ahí, maldita bruja.

Fliqpy encendió una llama verde en su mano para dispararle a la bruja. La bruja estaba amarrada y Fliqpy tenía una venita en su frente.

-¡Gracias a ti, yo también soy un mensajero divino! ¡Sí, no solo Flippy yo también! ¡Yo también! ¡Maldita sea! Fliqpy pateaba a la bruja. –¡Ya estaba feliz con mi libertad! ¡Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar ahora! ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? Fliqpy le pateaba en su cuello.  
-¡Solo soy una anciana!  
-¿Anciana? ¿Te burlas de mí?  
-No parece muy heroico este Fliqpy.  
-No, no lo paece.

Sneaky y Mouse observaron la escena con una gota.

-Flippy.  
-Soy Fliqpy. Se giro muy furioso.  
-Gracias por… Salvarme. Flaky le enseño una sonrisa cálida y Fliqpy se tapó con su abanico. Se quedaron viendo un buen tiempo. –Volvamos a casa… Fliqpy.

Y así los cuatro se fueron.

**Bueno aquí el final de capitulo xD adioos gracias por leer**


	2. La Diosa Dirigida

**¡Siguiente capitulo disfruten :D!  
**

**La chica preparotiana, Haren Flaky se convirtió en una Deidad, en cuanto a los detalles, cuanto menos se hable mejor. ¡Ella ya está actuando como una Deidad pero no le ha sido nada fácil! Y ahora comenzamos con el segundo capítulo**

Flaky se despertó de golpe.

-Ah, ese sueño fue de los más extraño. Dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria. –Mi padre huyó y me echaron de mi casa, y no tenía a donde ir, hasta que un hombre me dio su casa. Que resultó ser un templo deteriorado y me dijeron que soy la nueva deidad de la tierra y entonces ese desagradable demonio llamado Flippy o Fliqpy dijo que no me aceptaría aquí. Luego bese a Flippy y se convirtió en mi familiar. ¡Ah haha! Vaya sueño.

Dijo con un leve sonrojo y luego vio a Sneaky y Mouse frente a ella muy normales, se quedaron viendo un buen tiempo. Luego Flaky volteó a verme con cara de "no era un sueño."

-¿Ah?  
**Fue lo que usted hizo la última vez.** Luego Flaky volteó a ver a Sneaky y Mouse.  
-¿En dónde estoy?  
-Estamos dentro del templo. Dijo Snaeky  
-Este es su cuarto. Dijo Mouse.  
-Pero se ve muy diferente que ayer, recuerdo que estaba más deteriorado...

Flaky se levantó para ver que al frente había una mesita redonda, abajo de una alfombra color naranja a la esquina del fondo de la derecha estaban dos muebles a lado justo en frente estaba una pequeña televisión todo eso lo contemplo Flaky.

-Fue para que se sintiera más cómoda... Dijo Sneaky.  
-Flippy y Fliqpy-dono lo hicieron para usted.  
_*¿Flippy y Fliqpy?*_Pensó un poco confundida. -¿Por qué?  
-Porque ayer usted convirtió a Flippy y Fliqpy-dono.  
-En sus familiares, ¿lo recuerda?  
-El deber de los familiares es.  
-Cuidar a la Deidad de la Tierra.

Flaky se quedó con la boca abierta un buen tiempo sin lograr recordar nada hasta que finalmente lo hizo y en esa fracción de segundo estaba completamente horrorizada, es como si fuera una borrachera. Nunca sabes lo que hiciste hasta que te enseñan el vídeo. Pues así se sentía Flaky.

_*¡Es verdad!*_Flaky estaba roja como tomate. _*Eso no fue un sueño... ¡Ayer besé a Flippy a Fliqpy por la fuerza*_-¿Dónde está Flippy? Pregunto con sus manos en sus mejillas con su cara roja y un poco doblada.  
-Pues, Fliqpy-dono ha...  
-Estado a su lado todo este tiempo.

Los tres voltearon para ver a Fliqpy un aura muy deprimida, tenía su vista en algún punto ciego con la boca abierta, pues todavía no lo podía creer. Estaba devastado y súper furioso y más porque Flaky había preguntado por Flippy y no por él. Flaky salto de miedo por instinto.

_*Lo forcé a que se convirtiera en mi familiar...*_Pensó angustia.

El aura de Fliqpy estaba rodea de un aura amarilla y muy peligrosa se podía verla a la simple viste, se volteó lentamente haciendo solo visible sus labios que no mostraban ninguna expresión. Luego se volteó mostrando unos ojos verde esmeralda con una sonrisa cálida.

-Buenos días, Flaky. Dijo Flippy con una dulce voz, Flaky quedó con la boca abierta con tan repentino cambio, sabia de su doble personalidad pero nunca creyó que fuera así de rápido.  
-¿Oh? Pregunto muy inocente como solo ella puede.

-Como Fliqpy y yo notamos que tu habitación estaba desordenada, Fliqpy se tomó la libertad de arreglarlo, mientras dormías. Preparamos todo a tu disposición. Flippy se puso derecho y se volteó en frente de Flaky. -A pesar de que estábamos en contra de nuestra voluntad. Yo Flippy que hablo en nombre de Fliqpy, de ahora en adelante somos tus familiares, dispuestos a servirte en lo que sea. Dijo con su mejor sonrisa. -Nosotros Flippy y Fliqpy, obedeceremos tus ordenes, no importa cuales sea. Si estás preocupada por algo no dudes en pedirme ayuda a mí si es personal.

Flaky sintió ese aura tan cálido y bondadoso que Flippy despegaba en él, hasta notó un dulce olor a mente. _*Esto es inesperado.*_ Muy feliz se sentó en frente de él, los dos mantenían una sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados.

-Pensé que estaban molestos porque los convertí en mis familiares.  
-¿Enserio? Pregunto inocente Flippy sin quitar su sonrisa.  
-¡Sí! Pero veo que no están molestos.  
-Bueno yo no estoy para nada furioso.  
-¿Ah?  
-Él que está molesto, oh más bien furioso y fuera de sí...  
-¡SOY YO! Gritó Fliqpy con su mirada homicida, con la cual Flaky se asustó y tenía una cara así (D:) -¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que servirle a una desgraciada como tú?! La sombra de Fliqpy la tapaba por completo hasta en la sombra se veía su aura. -¡es muy incrustante que ni siquiera pude dormir anoche! ¡Maldita sea! Pero no hay nada que hacer.

Dijo con una voz tranquila y poco sensual, estaba de perfil y se notaba molesto.

-Simplemente Flippy y yo te convertiremos en una Deidad digna.  
-¿Deidad digna?  
-Pero como estoy de un pésimo humor te dejare con Flippy. Fliqpy cerró los ojos, Flippy abrió los ojos.  
-¿Ah?  
-Empecemos, las Deidades tienen un poder innato dentro de ellos. Flippy se mostraba muy sabia tenía su abanico en su mentón. -La posición de una Deidad se mide por la cantidad de energía que puede usar. Para que tú puedas hacerlo, primero tendrás que escuchar las oraciones de las personas. Concederle sus deseos será una manera rápida y sencilla para lograrlo.  
-¿Escuchar oraciones?  
-Por ejemplo, Lumpy era una Deidad del matrimonio. Después de haber escuchado muchas oraciones para el matrimonio, su facultad de otorgar tales deseos es muy fuerte.  
_*¿Eh? ¿Así que este templo es para dar suerte al matrimonio?*_Flaky seguía normal pero dentro de ella estaba asombrada. Luego notó algo. _*Flippy se toma el tiempo para explicármelo a pesar de que no le agradado. ¿Oh es Fliqpy a quién no le agrado?*__  
_-Veamos qué tan fuerte eres.

Estaban en otra habitación del templo y Flaky tenía en frente una mini alberca de madera llena de agua.

-Convierte esta agua en _Sake._Puedes usar un talismán si quieres.  
-Ah, esta cosa que usé antes, ¿eh? Flaky miro el pedazo de papel. _*Bien le mostrare que puedo hacerlo*_Pensó decidida escribió _Sake_y lo puso en el agua.  
-¿Qué tal?  
-Déjeme ponerlo a prueba. Sneaky lo probó. -¡E-Esta delicioso! Como agua.

Fliqpy se dio la espalda para retirarse del lugar pero Mouse lo notó enseguida.

-¿Flippy-dono? ¿A dónde vas? Sneaky volteó a ver a Fliqpy.  
-No me sigas… Sneaky y Mouse lo abrazaron de sus caderas y lo jalaban  
-¡Por favor, quédate!  
-¡No puedes hacerte cargo de este lugar tú solo!  
-¡No nos abandones!  
-¡Vamos!  
-¡No es justo!  
-¡Fliqpy-dono!

Fliqpy batalla con ellos dos para que lo soltaran de una vez, pero en cuanto lo soltaba uno el otro se le echaba en encima y Flaky veía todo con cara de Poker Face. De un momento a otro Flaky solo se rio.

Flaky estaba viendo la televisión las aburridas noticias que pasaban hoy en día. Tenía su mentón recargado en la mesa circular, luego de un rato Mouse había llegado con su desayuno.

-Flaky-sama, el desayuno está listo.  
-Ah. Le pusieron su desayuno en la mesa y Flaky se le quedó observando. _*No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.*_

Flaky volteó a la ventana para ver a Flippy a trabajar en el pasto mientras Sneaky lo acompañaba comiendo una manzana.

_*Pero Flippy y Fliqpy hacen todo, como ordenar los dormitorios, preparar la comida, limpiar. ¿Eso es lo que hace un familiar? ¿Y yo que hago?*__  
__-¡El ídolo amado, Splendon't-san se ha transferido en la preparatoria Happy Tree!_  
-¿Happy Town? Esa es mi escuela. Flaky miro la televisión.  
-¿Quién es Splendon't? Pregunto Sneaky.  
-¿Qué es un "ídolo amado"?  
-¡¿Splendon't está en mi escuela?!

Flaky se puso su uniforme de la escuela iba toda maquillada y bien arreglada con Sneaky en sus caderas y Mouse agarrándola de un brazo y con su bolso en otra mano.

-¡Espere, Flaky-sama!  
-¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?  
-¡Suéltenme! Dijo Flaky toda emocionada. -¡Acabo de recordar que tengo que entrenar mis poderes! ¡Tengo que ir a la escuela… a la escuela!

A Flaky se le brillaban los ojos de la alegría.

_*¡Sí! Ir a la escuela y pasear con mis amigas junto a un famoso… ¡Yo pertenezco a la escuela! ¡Ahí es donde está mi verdadero yo!__  
__-_¿A dónde vas?

Lamentable mente no todo es felicidad para nuestra Flaky porque al momento de pasar por una habitación estaba Flippy ahí y en una milésima de segundo Fliqpy estaba encima sentando en Flaky.

-Splendon't irá a mi escuela, es mi oportunidad de conocer a Tsubaki Splendon't.  
-¿Quién es él?  
-Splendon't es…

_**Ah Flaky-chan yo se lo diré. Splendon't es una súper estrella pop sumamente popular y las chicas mueren por él. Usa un traje muy heroico rojo y una antifaz azul que contrasta todo su aspecto dicen que es un halcón caído**_

-¡Sí! ¡Y va en la escuela donde voy yo! ¿Puedo i? Incluso si me quedó aquí, dudo que alguien venga a orar.

Flaky ya le salían corazones a Flaky y baila muy feliz lo último que dijo Flaky le cayó en toda la razón a Fliqpy ya que una flecha atravesó su cabeza que decía. Tiene razón.

-No.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Tienes que saber que hay demonios que quieren lastimarte. Fliqpy puso su dedo cerca de su frente para hacer visible su punto azul. -Esta marca indica que eres una deidad de la tierra. Date cuenta que no eres más que una niña impotente, si sales de aquí serás devorada.  
-Entonces ven conmigo.  
-¡Estamos muy ocupados con los deberes de aquí!

Fliqpy salió con su mala cara.

-Debes entendernos. Flaky solo chisteó. –Si quieres arriesgarte, pues ve.  
_/"Espera Fliqpy ¿qué demonios estás pensando?"/__  
__/"Tranquilo se lo que hago"/_  
-¿Enserio? Pregunto alegre Flaky.  
-Pero con una condición.

Flaky salió de su casa con una cara de pocos amigos ya que en la cabeza tenía… una capucha de gato roja con una flor a lado.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?  
-Vaya…

Todos los de su escuela tenían una gran sonrisa con aquélla capucha que tenía Flaky en la cabeza.

_*¡Finalmente regreso a la escuela y esto es lo que me pasa!*__  
_-¡Haha! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Flaky?  
-Nos enteramos que volviste a la escuela.  
-Y vinimos para verte.  
-¿Por qué tuvieron que estar el a misma clase… Shifty y Lifty?

Los estaban burlándose de Flaky uno contra la espalda de otro. Y Flaky recordó lo que Fliqpy le dijo.

_-Ponte esta capucha para ocultar tu frente-__  
__*¡Fliqpy idiota! ¡Esto es muy vergonzoso!_  
-Tenemos que sacarte una foto.

Shifty y Lifty tenían listo sus celulares para la gran foto pero la puerta se abrió con un gran humo blanco tapando a Shifty y Lifty, todas las chicas se acercaron a la puerta, Flaky levanto su mirada con la boca abierta. Splendon't salió sin su antifaz con la camisa de la escuela y abajo una roja y los pantalones de la escuela. Pero lo que más les gusto a las chicas era su cabello rojo como el fuego esponjado de arriba y dejaba unos mechos largos al frente. (Bueno vean en la foto de mi perfil*.*)

_*El halcón caído… ¡Splendon't!*_Pensó Flaky mientras lo veía con la boca a abierta como nunca y un leve sonrojo (Nunca pensé que Flaky tuviera la boca así) Todas las chicas quedaron maravilladas (Grr) y todos los chicos quedaron anonados incluyendo a Shifty y a Lifty Splendon't volteó. Y todas las chicas pensaban que él las veía. Splendon't iba caminando y apenas Flaky se había dado cuenta.

_-¡Él viene hacía mí! Grito una chica.  
-¡No es hacía mí!__  
*¡Él… se dirige hacia mí!*_  
-Oye chica encapuchada. Splendon't puso su pie con todas las fuerzas en el escritorio de Flaky. –Estás en mi asiento. Quítate. Flaky tenía la boca abierta y varias chicas hablan de ella.  
-¿Quién es ella?  
-Esa es la chica que perdió su casa.  
-Oh, ya lo recuerdo.  
-Haren… ¡Haren Flaky!  
-¡Oh, Haren Flaky!

Flaky salió corriendo del salón Splendon't se sentó en su lugar y puso algo de atención cuando dijeron el nombre de Flaky no decía nada. En el baño de mujeres, Flaky se limpiaba la cara con su mano.

-Flaky… Flaky abrió los ojos esperando que no fuera él. -¿Un humano te intimidó?  
-¿Por qué estás aquí, F-Fliqpy?

Flaky se dio la vuelta para ver a Fliqpy, no se atrevía a decir su nombre hasta que no estuviera segura quien era ya que Sneaky y Mouse le dijeron que si confundían sus nombres se ponían de mal humor. Por suerte ella ya los diferenciaba con sus ojos.

-Como estaba preocupado, vinimos a verte. Flaky tenía levemente su ceño fruncido y se dio la vuelta.  
-Splendon't me dijo algo horrible. ¡Fue tu culpa por hacerme poner esta capucha! Fliqpy tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria.  
-Bueno, ahora que has conocido como es ese tal "Splendon't" ya no tienes otra razón para venir a la escuela, ¿verdad? Ya no te esfuerces volvamos al templo.

Se escucharon unos sollozos leves de parte de Flaky.

-Yo estoy aquí llorando, ¿y tienes el descaro de sonreír? Flaky se volteó para dejar ver unas gotas de lágrimas que anhelaban salir de sus ojos. –No te preocupas por mí, ¿verdad? Fliqpy cambio su sonrisa arrogante por una sorprendida, Flaky paso de largo de Fliqpy. –Olvida lo que dije.

Flaky salió del baño limpiándose las pocas lágrimas tenía sus ojos cerrados hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estabas llorando en el baño? Que adorable. Flaky se giró para ver a Splendon't del lado derecho del baño con una mano en su mentón y con una sonrisa cálida. –Perdón por lo de antes, Flaky-chan.  
-¡No estuve llorando! Flaky se fue a la izquierda. Splendon't puso las manos al aire.  
-Me disculpo, es que estoy algo irritado. Flaky se detuvo. –Cada día, los niños en la escuela me miran como si yo fuera un animal exótico. Por eso te pido disculpas, no dejes que te afecte. Yo en realidad no te odio. Flaky arrugo la frente.  
-Si ese es el caso, entonces me lo merecía. Flaky se volteó para verlo. Me miraste igual que los demás. Se dio la vuelta para irse. -Ya nnca te mirare de nuevo, así que adiós.  
-¡Oye, espera! Splendon't puso cara sería.

Flaky estaba en su otra clase a lado de la ventana con su cara escondida en sus brazos.

_*¡No sabía que Splendon't era ese tipo de persona! Me siento como una idiota por verlo con esta capucha*  
_-Pobrecita de Flaky-chan. Dijo Mouse.  
-¡No se merece ser intimidada por Flippy-dono y terminar así. Los tres estaban en la rama de un árbol viendo a hacía Flaky.  
-Esperen, yo no la intimide.  
_/"Aunque… tal vez yo la hice llorar"/  
/No es raro de ti… Fliqpy"/_

Fliqpy recordó aquélla cara llena de lágrimas que deseaban Salir. La hora paso y aquéllos dos mapaches llegaron para hacer molestar a una erizo.

-¡Oye, cabeza encapuchada! Dijo Lifty con un signo de paz en sus ojos.  
-¿Qué tipo de almuerzo barato trajiste hoy?~ Shifty lo dijo en forma de canción y con sus dedos en forma de pistola.  
-¡Qué te importa! Al menos traje para el almuer-Flaky tenía mala cara con ellos dos hasta que, Flaky se puso azul por recordar eso.  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso nos dirás que lo olvidaste en casa?  
-¡Qué gracioso!  
-¡Hoy conseguiré pan! Flaky se paró nerviosa de su asiento.  
-¿Por lo menos tienes dinero para el pan?  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Por quién me tomas?

Flaky se revisaba por todos lados en busca de su dinero, mientras Shifty y Lifty tenían sonrisas arrogantes, hasta que Flaky por saco su dinero.

-¡Mira aquí esta! Los tres se quedaron viendo el dinero hasta que Shifty y Lifty reaccionaron.  
-¡¿Qué demonios?! Dijeron los dos asustados. -¡¿Por qué tienes 30,000 yenes?! Los dos se abrazaron con miedo.  
_*Esto no es mío, ¿Cómo puede ser posible?* _Flaky miraba el dinero sorprendida.  
-¿Are? Parece que perdí 30,000 yenes. Splendon't revisa su billetera, varias chicas estaban a su lado. –Bueno aunque 30,000 yenes no son nada. Splendon't puso desinterés por eso.  
-¿Alguien ha visto el dinero de Splendon't-sama?

Shifty y Lifty estaban con caras curiosas, y Flaky estaba con la boca abierta con un cejo de con función.

-Haren-san ¿de dónde sacaste ese dinero?  
-¡¿Ah?!  
-Son exactamente 30,000 yenes.  
-¿Qué le pasa?  
-¿Acaso ella le robó a Splendon't-sama?  
_*¡No…!* _  
-Pero la familia de Haren-san es tan…  
-Esperen… acabo de recordarlo.

Splendon't se puso en medio de las chicas que estaban en frente de Flaky, con una expresión de indiferencia.

-Yo le di el dinero. Ella me dijo que no tenía dinero suficiente para compra pan.  
_*¿Qué esta pasando?* _  
-No es así ¿Flaky-chan?

Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, Flaky estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza, además de que estaba a punto de llorar por ello.

_*No es verdad, ¡no es verdad!_

La puerta se abrió dejando escapar un humo blanco, todos se sorprendieron por tal aparición y Flaky volteó sorprendida, borrando esa cara que a Splendon't le gusto ver. Flippy apareció sin sus cuernos y colas y con un _Kimono _verde con detalles amarillos con varias señoritas a lado con su cara abajo, tenía su sonrisa cálida que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Flaky-sama, le pido humildemente unas disculpas por mi demora.

Todas las chicas quedaron con la boca abierta por tal escena, al igual que Flaky solo que esta estaba con un rubor.

-Hoy es su primer día de clases. Yo Flippy, le preparo este exquisito almuerzo, para su deleite personal. Por favor disfrútelo. Las señoritas a acomodaron todo y Flaky se sentó. –Además, tengo unas palabras para todos. Flaky-sama es una ama importante para nosotros, yo no pienso tolerar alguna palabra ofensiva o alguna acción indebida hacia ella.

Todas las chicas estaban con un leve rubor en sus rostros y con sus ojos brillosos por tal aparición de Flippy hacia el salón. En cambio Splendon't tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-Splendon't-dono, ese dinero que no encontrabas esta justo en el piso. Splendon't es sorprendió y más aún porque era cierto el dinero estaba justo a su lado.  
_*¡Imposible! ¡Yo recuerdo haberle puesto el dinero en su bolsillo!* _Don't veía el dinero con suma arrogancia.  
-En cuanto a todos los demás, humildemente pedimos su generosidad hacia Flaky-sama.

Flippy se sentó he hizo una mini-reverencia, todas las chicas estaban encantadas con su forma de hablar y apariencia todos suspiraron por Flippy, mientras que Shifty y Lifty se quedaron con cara de "¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Flaky puso su mano en su boca quería llorar pero no de tristeza si no en la forma, en su forma de defenderla.

_*Flippy, la única persona en el mundo entero…* _  
-Date prisa y come. Dijo Fliqpy con un aura homicida, a Flaky se le fue el encanto.  
_*Bueno Fliqpy también me ayuda*_

_**Hoy, Flaky-chan tuvo un mal día de clases, veamos cómo le va en su segundo día**_

-¡Me retiro! Dijo Flaky acomodándose los zapatos.  
-Flaky, te estás olvidando de algo. Flaky volteó para ver a Flippy. –Olvidas tu almuerzo con ración triple y tu capucha de orejas de gato. Flaky tomo las cosas.  
-Perdón, creo que hoy no me pondré la capucha. Flaky le regreso esta. -¡Voy a estar bien! Solo voy a la escuela.  
-¿Qué estas diciendo? Al salir sin capucha es como ir al campo minado. Saldrás sin capucha cuando puedas protegerte. Por otra parte, ¿Por qué estás-  
-Solo me llevo el almuerzo. ¡Nos vemos!

Flippy vio a Flaky salir, de un momento a otro Flippy se dejó caer hacia adelante lo que alarmo a Sneaky y Mouse se alarmaron y luego, luego fueron a ayudarle. Al parecer se había desamayo.

-¡Vaya! Es un alivio salir sin esa cosa en mi cabeza. Flaky tenía su mano en su frente.  
-¡Haren-san!  
-¿Ah? Flaky volteó.  
-¡Buenos días!  
_*¡Oh las chicas de mi clase! ¿Ya tengo amigas?* _-Buenos días. Dijo Flaky alegre.  
-Oye, ¿Flippy-kun vendrá otra vez hoy? Dijo una con un leve sonrojo igual que las otras dos.  
-Si es así, ¿no los podrías presentar?  
-Hoy traje mi almuerzo, así no creo que venga.  
-Que aburrido. Dijeron las tres dándose la vuelta.  
_*Mujeres* _

Flaky estaba frustrada, hasta que una bocina de auto hizo que reaccionara y las chicas se detuvieran, era un mercedes color rojo vino (No sé de autos, ustedes imagínense el mejor auto xD) que se estaciono cerca de Flaky, esta se espantó por tan cerca del carro de ahí salió Splendon't.

-¡Ah!  
-¿Hoy no llevas capucha, Flaky-chan? Entra yo te llevo.  
_*Splendon't* _  
-¡Déjanos entrar! Dijeron todos las chicas haciendo bolita alrededor de Flaky (¡JA! Urgidas ¬¬), mientras esta no estaba nada feliz.  
-No quiero.

Flaky se dio la vuelta molesta. Splendon't estaba recargado en la puerta del auto con una sonrisa de niño inocente.

-¿Hm? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres tímida? O tal vez es porque soy mu popular-  
-¡No! Es porque me desagradas. Flaky agarro de su camisa a Splendon't.  
-¡¿Qué dijo?! Las chicas estaban más que furiosas. -¡¿Quién se cree?!

Flaky soltó su camisa con las manos arriba con cara de "Ay me hago bolita" luego se retiro con una cara así D:{

_*Las celebridades son un fastidio* _Splendon't estaba serio.  
-Flaky es una idiota… Todo lo que tenía que hacer es ponerse la capucha. Ahora tengo que cuidarla todo el día.

Fliqpy estaba en una rama con una sombrilla tapándolo del sol mientras Mouse le servía un poco de _Sake._

-Flippy ni siquiera ha preparado la cena.  
-Supongo que un pesado será suficiente por hoy.  
-Tiene que preparar la cena y yo cuidarla, que fastidio. ¿Acaso es lo que hacen los familiares? Que aburrido. Fliqpy bebió algo de _Sake.*Estuve a punto de perder mi vida pasada por culpa de esa bruja, yo y mi hermano éramos los más temidos.*_

Recordó aquélla vez donde estaban cubiertos de sangre de inocentes, a los dos solo se les veían sus ojos verde y amarillo neón con una gran sonrisa psicópata. Flippy parado y Fliqpy sentando como un animal. En eso Fliqpy cayó en un repentino sueño.

-Fliqpy-dono. Mouse trataba de despertarlo pero no lograba nada. –Fliqpy-dono, Flaky-sama se dirige alguna parte. Mouse no recibió respuesta.

Ah Flaky le había llegado un papelito, el cual ella n había pasado desapercibido, sin más se fue a la terraza, como había indicado para encontrarse con Splendon't quien este estaba de perfil.

-¿Para qué me llamaste, Splendon't?  
-Primero déjame preguntarte algo, cualquier chica se intimidaría o me evitaría de haberme visto a los ojos, ¿Por qué dices que no gusto?  
_*Este tipo…*  
_-Si es por lo de ayer ya te había pedido disculpas.  
_*¡Este tipo es un dolor de cabeza!* _Flaky estaba frustrada por Don't  
-Si quieres, podre considera la posibilidad de-  
-¿Eres idiota?  
-Si soy idio- ¡¿Me dijiste idiota?!

Splendon't se ofendió y fue a gritarle a Flaky en su cara quien esta solo la veía muy furiosa con su manera de hablar.

-Déjame, decirte que si sigues hablando así, olvídate de conseguir una chica, ya que ni siquiera amigos puedes tener. Flaky se dio la vuelta para retirarse. –Si no tienes otro asunto conmigo, me voy. Nos vemos.

Splendon't se puso serio y parecía que el tiempo se detuvo. En eso le salen unas hermosas alas de Cuervo negro, mientras veía fijamente a Flaky y como un puntito azul fosforescente se alcanzaba a ver.

_*No me importa ninguno de ellos solo te quiero a ti. Deidad de la Tierra. Si puedo tenerte, entonces yo…*_

Splendon't siente una presencia, sin más pudo ver como Flaky se alejaba sin mucho interés en el asunto dejando "solo" a Don't.

-¿Qué es este escalofrío que recorre mi espalda? Sin más le fue propinado un golpe en su espalda haciendo que rodara varios centímetros lejos de él.  
-Te encontré, pajarraco.  
-¡Tú…!  
-Vaya no pierdes el tiempo, no llevas ni dos días completos y ya le pones el ojo a Flaky.  
-¡Tú eres el familiar de ayer!

Don't hizo un movimiento que Fliqpy lo percato haciendo que la sombrilla la usara para estar lejos de el. Se recargo en el bastón como si la sombrilla aguantara todo su peso, seguía flotando.

-Ah ya veo tú eres.  
-Soy el Cuervo Jaymen, de las montañas más peligrosas del inframundo. Han pasado dieciséis años desde que descendí la montaña. Ahora que has visto mi verdadera identidad… ¡debes morir!

Splendon't se puso en ataque haciendo un movimiento veloz con sus alas, para un viento soplara hacia Fliqpy, quien le importo hasta que le hizo una cortada a la sombrilla.

-¿Viento cortante? ¿Solo eso?  
-¿Qué te parece eso, demonio? Escuche que tus servicios son fantásticos. ¡Sí me convierto en la Deidad de la Tierra, no me importaría hacerte mi familia! Splendon't extendió sus brazos. –De seguro me prefieres a mí en vez de esa chica, ¿no?  
-¿Puedes convertirte en una deidad? Pregunto sin mucho interés.  
-¡Claro! Solo necesito el corazón de esa chica.  
-Eres gracioso, pajarraco.

Varias hojas se hicieron presentes Fliqpy desapareció para estar detrás de Don't quien este apenas pudo reaccionar, ya que este lo tenía acorralado con su brazo.

-Cuando pienso en gente como tú que quiere ser una Deidad me da asco pensar en Flaky como mi deidad actual.  
-¿Ah?

Fliqpy le coloco la hoja, se alejó de el para ver cómo se convertía en un avestruz común y corriente.

-Me pregunto cómo Flippy te cocinaría.  
-¡¿Ah?!  
-Hmm, déjame pensar. La carne de avestruz es baja en calorías y rica en nutrientes y minerales. ¡Ya se!  
-¡¿Ah?! Fliqpy tenía una sonrisa sádica.  
-¿No estás feliz? Si la deidad de la tierra te come serás parte de ella.  
-¡O-Oye!  
-Yo me encargo de las plumas y que Flippy se encargue de lo demás.

Fliqpy tenía una llama verde en sus manos, Splendon't grito del terror y se fue corriendo lejos de la llama de Fliqpy.

-¡Qué divertido! Tendremos avestruz asado para la cena Flippy.  
_-"¡¿Avestruz?! ¡¿Dónde?!" _  
-Lo conseguí por ahí.

-¿Por qué hay un avestruz corriendo?  
-¿Ah un avestruz? Splendon't estaba muy aterrado.  
_*¡¿Familiar?! ¡¿Cómo demonios es un familiar!? ¡que alguien detenga a ese maldito demonio!* _Splendon't volteó para como la llama lo perseguía. _*¡DEIDAD DE LA TIERRA!*_

-"No puedo contener estos sentimientos" ¡Oh estoy feliz por ti Lisa! ¡Podrás vivir feliz para siempre con Mike! Flaky se limpiaba las lágrimas de un libro que acabo de leer para después cerrarlo. -¡Quisiera que mi vida escolar sea así!  
-¡He oído que hay un avestruz siendo perseguido por una bola de fuego!  
-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?  
-¡¿Ah?!

Flaky vio el avestruz y la bola de fuego verde. Splendon't choco pero rápidamente salió de ahí para regresar.

-¡El fuego de Fliqpy! ¡Una chica!

Giggles iba caminando con una pila de hojas sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡Cuidado!

Flaky la empujo para abajo y Splendon't cayó encima de ellas todas las hojas quedaron esparcidas hacia el piso. Flaky abrió los ojos para encontrase con una Giggles noqueada.

-¿O-Oye, estás bien? Flaky vio el avestruz este tenía un colgante. _*¿Y eso?* _Flaky estaba más que furiosa. -¡FLIPPY!

Ya en la enfermería con todos.

-¡No es bueno lastimar a otras personas! ¡¿Te das cuenta que podrías causarme problemas en mi escuela?! Giggles estaba en una cama a un noqueada por el golpe. Splendon't estaba a un lado mirando a otro lado con cara de enojo.  
-P-Pero Fliqpy tuvo la culpa. Dijo un Flippy con una voz angelical y unos ojos inocentes.  
_/" ¡Oye!"/ _  
-¿Y porque Splendon't es un ave? Flaky lo señalo.  
-Ese hombre no es un humano. Dijo un Flippy serio. –es un demonio, un Cuervo Jaymen para ser exactos.  
-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿No eres un halcón?! Flaky lo estaba ahorcando en su frágil y largo cuello de avestruz. –Bueno regrésalo a normalidad.  
-P-Pero Fliqpy me dijo que era cena. Dijo un Flippy inocente.  
-¡Regrésalo a la normalidad!

Flaky se puso a la altura del avestruz, el cual este se asustó.

-Escucha, Splendon't. Flaky cambio su cara a una sonrisa cálida. – Te ayudare por esta vez, pero ya no me causes problemas y no me causes problemas. ¿Lo prometes?

Splendon't tenía unos ojos llorosos, se veía tan kawaii en esa forma (*.*) Flippy no aguanto las cursilerías y lo volvió a la normalidad.

-¡P-Pensé que me iba a morir! Dijo recuperando el aire. Splendon't se dio la vuelta.  
-Splendon't, espera.  
-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Todavía tienes algo kv decir?!  
-¡Tu rostro! Dijo Flaky con una voz de preocupación. –Estás herido, primero hay que limpiarlo. Flaky buscaba algo de alcohol en un botiquín.  
-Olvídalo.

Flaky lo agarro de sus cachetes y lo puso a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Quieres callarte? Una celebridad no puede andar con una herida en su cara. Splendon't tenía los ojos abiertos. –Tal vez no me agrades, pero a otras personas sí. Serias ofendido si vas así. Cuida tu aspecto si.

Splendon't estaba perdido en sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta miro a otro lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras Flaky lo limpiaba con un algodón, Flippy observaba todo con una sonrisa hasta que se dio cuenta de los hechos. Fliqpy salió echo una furia y gritándole a Flaky.

-Uh.  
-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡A nosotros nos gritas y a él lo curas!  
-¡Porque tu no estas herido!  
-¡Porque yo puedo cuidarme solito si!  
-¿Pero porque sigues en la escuela?

Una mariposa azul paso por el lugar, Lumpy estaba en una rama observando todo.

-Te estas convirtiendo en una Deidad de la Tierra fabulosa.  
-¡Es tu maldita culpa.  
-¡¿A que viene eso?!  
-¡Escucha muy bien Flaky!  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-¡No saldrás sin tu maldita capucha! ¡Escuchaste!  
-¡No es justo!

**Y por fin termine :D perdón por la tardanza mi teclado esta mal y me da flojera escribir e.e en fin aquí el capítulo dos :D gracias por leer.**


	3. La Deidad Atada al Destino

**Bueno primero que nada quiero pedirles perdón por la espera D: me dio una fiebre y pff con eso calentura xux y bueno he estado escribiendo el capítulo por partes x'D y contestare reviews.**

**Abby: :Lol: Gracias X'D y si te preguntas si se enamoraran… Pues eso lo… veras en los siguientes capítulos .3. :yoaming:  
Mari: :LOL:LOL:LOL: Si pobre Splendon't pero me lo imagine kawaii*u* Y bueno tal vez te quite las ganas por tárdame tanto xux Pero, ya esta xD  
Guest: Sisisi todos se burlan de Splendon't ): le hacen buling xD y si te preguntas por Mizuki, ya tengo al personaje :P pero si tienes una idea o concordamos con lo mismo dejalo en review ;D**

**Gracias a los demás por los que sigan leyendo y a Marga16 igual sin más ****¡Siguiente capítulo disfruten :D!**

* * *

_**El gorrión con sombrero voló hacia la Deidad de la Tierra, no era obviamente, un gorrión común. Puesto llevaba un sombrero (Cuak) ¿Traerá este gorrión buena o mala suerte? ¿Se anunciará simplemente una visita de la realeza o podría ser un milagro del amor? Pronto lo sabremos**_

El gorrión fue volando hasta el templo, mientras Flaky se encontraba en el jardín con varios talismanes en los árboles, que decían Flores Florecientes, tenía el pincel en su boca esperando paciente a que estas flores abrieran. No tardo mucho para que el gorrión se pusiera en frente de ella.

-Deidad de la Tierra.  
-¿Eh?  
-Soy el familiar, de la Sacerdotisa Imperia. Traigo un mensaje de la Sacerdotisa del Bosque... La sacerdotisa del Bosque estará aquí para presentar sus respetos a la nueva Deidad de la tierra.  
-¿Sacerdotisa del Bosque? Pregunto Flaky aun con el pincel en su boca.

-¿La Sacerdotisa del Bosque?  
-¡El pájaro habló como si fuera completamente normal! Flaky estaba echándose aire para sí misma.  
-Nadie sabe su nombre, solo le dicen la Gemela Ant. Ella es la maestra del bosque.  
-¡El pájaro... habló!  
-Ella es la reencarnación de la Hormiga de Fuego  
-¿Hormiga?  
-La Gemela Ant era uno de las guardianas de Lumpy al igual que su hermano. Tiene sentido que solo vayan a presentar sus respetos a la nueva deidad.  
_*Así que un demonio hormiga esta vez, ¿Eh?*_

Flaky se estaba peinado, imaginándose a una hormiga.

-Casi estoy nerviosa por su llegada para recibirme.  
-¿Por qué te estás arreglando? Pregunto Flippy serio.  
-¿Eh? Bueno, tengo que tener un aspecto apropiado para cuando lleguen los huéspedes, ¿no?  
-No es necesario que te muestres en absoluto. Flippy estaba en la salida de su cuarto.  
-¿Eh?  
-Una moco incompetente como tú, solo metería la pata. Fliqpy tenía la cara más seria. -No abandones la habitación hasta que se haya marchado todo el mundo.

Fliqpy cerró la puerta dejando a Flaky con su cepillo en mano, ya era de noche y varias hormigas bebes tenían en sus manos unas cajas, los Gemelos Ant's se hicieron presentes, los dos tenían sus cuernos a los lados y sus antenas arriba de su cabeza. El gemelo Ant estaba arrodillado, mientras su hermana estaba toda maquillada, arreglada y varios adornos con ella con un _Kimono _muy lindo. Flippy hacia una reverencia.

-Humildemente le damos la bienvenida a nuestra morada, Sacerdotisa Imperial del Bosque. Esta solo hizo un ruido con sus dientes, Flippy se acomodo. -Yo soy el familiar del santuario, Flippy. Al igual que mi hermano Fliqpy. Nosotros nos sentimos honrados de que nos premie con su presencia. Por desgracia, nuestra Deidad ha caída en un mal estado y no serpa capaz de recibirla correctamente.  
-¿Qué? Pregunto el gemelo Ant.

_/"Flippy ten cuidado, la Sacerdotisa Imperial del Bosque, es un ser que conoce a Lumpy por amistad"/  
_/_"Lo sé Fliqpy, no voy a permitir que los errores de Flaky echen a perder esa relación"/_

-He preparado asientos para usted. Flippy deslizo una puerta haciendo visible el lugar.

Flaky estaba decaída por no estar presente, pero no sola ya que Sneaky y Mouse le hicieron compañía o algo así porque Mouse estaba acostado-te.

-Flaky-sama, la razón por la que Flippy dijo eso, fue porque era lo mejor para ti. Verdad Mouse.  
-Sí, sí. Flippy tanto como Fliqpy se preocupan por usted.  
_*Tienen razón, incluso si fuera a asistir, no sabría qué hacer* _Mouse y Sneaky se susurraron.  
-Pero me pregunto si Flippy puede manejar-lo solo.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Fliqpy no es de modales además, esta su hermano Ant, es muy difícil de manejar-lo.  
-Tienes razón, ella es básicamente la jefa de todos los demonios del Bosque.  
-Ella podría estar fuera de la liga de Flippy-dono.

-Decidimos hacerle una visita, ¿y sin embargo, la nueva deidad no se puede molestar en recibirnos ella misma? ¿No es una ofensa hacia la Sacerdotisa?  
-Mi más sentido pesamos, una vez que ella mejore, nos aseguraremos de corresponderle.  
-He oído que esa deidad es solamente una chica humana. ¿Podría ser esa la razón por la cual ella no se quiera presentar ante mi Hermana? Flippy bebió un poco de _Sake. _  
-Oh, deje eso. Recuerde, Lumpy la eligió el mismo. A pesar de ser humana, ella sigue siendo especial.  
-Sin embargo, he oído algo extraño. Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa. –La nueva deidad fue perseguida por un fantasma, y ella huyó presa del pánico.

Su hermana no decía nada, simplemente seguía en su posición normal, Flaky se escabullo de su cuarto y empezó a escuchar la conversación.

_-Su Deidad de la Tierra no es solamente humano, sino que es una niña indefensa.  
*¡No puede ser! Están discutiendo sobre mí* _Flaky se tapo la boca.

-Bueno este templo ha perdido su antigua gloria, ¿no te parece?  
-No permite distinguir. Flaky puede parecer débil, pero su alma es fuerte. Un día, ella seguramente será capaz de hacer que hasta las flores florezcan. Flaky escucho cada palabra. Y el gemelo Ant se echo a reír.  
-Ahora lo entiendo. ¡Básicamente, no eres más que el esclavo de esa pequeña chica incompetente!  
-Vaya, vaya. Sus acusaciones son bastante duras. Me atrevo a decir que su maestra, quien vino a visitar a nuestra deidad conociendo su naturaleza, ¿Se está rebajando a su nivel?

Flippy mantenía una sonrisa satisfactoria al conseguir su propósito; Hacer enojar al Gemelo Ant. Quien este ya tenía su espada samurái en su nuca listo para degollar a Flippy. El gemelo Ant tenía un aura asesina, y Flippy estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto, con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya he tenido suficiente de tu impertinente lengua. Date prisa y trae a la niña aquí, o tu cabeza rodará demonio. Flippy abrió sus ojos para dejar ver unos orbes verdes con un toque de amarillo sádico, el cual dirigió su mirar hacia el gemelo, con una sonrisa maliciosa que quera cubierta por su fino abanico.

-¡Qué perfecta oportunidad para amenizar la fiesta! Flippy se levanto con los ojos cerrados. –Vaya alguien sediento de sangre, podría salir… Supongo que no tienes voz en este asunto. Cuando los, abrió unos orbes amarillentos remplazaron a los orbes verdes. –Juguemos.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir y/o hacer un movimiento, la puerta se recorrió dejando ver a una Flaky decida, arrepentida por no haber podido asistir antes a la reunión acordada.

-¡Lo siento, llego tarde! Yo soy la Deidad de la Tierra Harén Flaky. Flippy tanto como el gemelo Ant tenían sus ojos dilatados, sin duda no esperaban la presencia de la pelirroja en estos momentos. –Me disculpo por mi grosería. Flaky se sentó frente a la gemela Ant. –Señor ¿Puede pedir que envaine su espada? Flaky se reverencio ante la acción. _*¡Rayos! Fliqpy me dijo que no saliera a fuera ¡Y lo hice de todos modos!_Flaky abrió sus ojos con el ceño fruncido. _*¡Pero no podía estar quieta mientras dirigía su espada contra Flippy! Aun así… en este momento. Fliqpy me asusta más*_

El aura de Fliqpy era tan terrorífica que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, pero algo no espero Flaky que él se sentara su lado agarrando su delicada mano.

-Idiota ¿Por qué saliste a fuera? Ahora que estas aquí. Fliqpy dirigió su mirada hacia ella. –Tengo que protegerte. Dijo con cejo de preocupación, lo que hizo que Flaky se sonrojara.  
_*A diferencia de que sus palabras eran frías, la mano de Fliqpy tenía un aura de dulzura mientras agarraba de la mía*__  
_-Así que tu eres la Deidad de la Tierra que se rumora. Flaky estaba detrás de Fliqpy quien este tenía una pose de superioridad y el gemelo Ant tenía su espada en un hombro. –Te vez tan incompetente como tu reputación dice. ¿Permitías a los seguidores de la Sacerdotisa la libertad de arreglar eso?  
-Me gusta la emoción, pero no voy a permitir que nadie le ponga un dedo sobre mi maestra mientras le sirva. ¡No me culpes si mueres! Fliqpy afilo sus garras  
-¡Te haré tragar tus palabras!

Los dos estaban listos para una pelea sin fin, mientras que la Gemela Ant estaba completamente quita sin mover un solo dedo, en cambio Flaky se moría de miedo. No quería saber lo que Fliqpy era capaz de hacer.

_*¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?!*_  
-Ahora, me pregunto cómo Flippy preparara la cena.  
-¡Hey todos! Flaky hizo una palmada con sus manos. -¡Vamos a dejar de discutir y hablar de esto! ¡Estoy segura de que podemos llegar a entendernos!  
-Fuera del camino. Fliqpy le una palmada en su cara haciendo que Flaky retrocediera y así el gemelo Ant salto hacia Fliqpy.  
-¡Muere! Fliqpy lo esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo.  
-Ya lo sé al horno. Fliqpy hizo aparecer una hoja.  
-¡¿Qué?!

Fliqpy le lanzo la hoja haciendo que este se convirtiera en una langosta gigantesco con unas antenas de hormigas, saliendo de su cabeza haciendo que Flaky quedara horrorizada... Fliqpy lo agarro de su cola mientras este trataba de pellizcarlo con sus tenazas.

_/"Flippy conseguí una gran langosta"/__  
__/"¡¿Enserio?! ¡Ya quiero cocinarla!"/_  
-Tienes suerte mi "querido hermanito" sabrá como cocinarte, mientras yo te quemaré a fuego lento. Fliqpy hizo aparecer una llama verde en su mano. Su cola se movía de un lado a otro. -¿Qué se siente al ser una langosta que esté a punto de ser asado por la llama de un demonio? Fliqpy tenía sonrisa maniática dejando ver sus colmillos. La langosta estaba más que aterrada.  
-Fliqpy… Flaky estaba furiosa. -¡SUELTA A ESA LANGOSTA!

Flaky grito con todas sus ganas haciendo que Fliqpy soltara a la langosta quien esta estaba en shock con lo que le iba a ocurrir, mientras Fliqpy enseñaba sus manos, demostrando que no iba a hacer nada más, parpadeo dos veces…

-¡Siempre llevas las cosas demasiado lejos! Flaky estaba roja de ira. -¡Ahora siéntate y haz las paces con esa langosta!.. Flaky le apunto con su dedo como a un perro regañado, este obedeció y agarro su tenaza mientras la movía de arriba hacia abajo, demostrando que estaban hechas las paces, Fliqpy tenía los ojos abiertos, sorprendido. –Bien ¿ahora pueden dejar de pelear los dos? Fliqpy se quedo congelado con la misma posición, Flippy no quería salir por nada del mundo. –Eres sorprendente mente obediente. Dijo con una gota atrás de su cabeza.

-Sí, esta es la maldición que persigue a los familiares del santuario. Flaky volteo para ver como la gemela Ant hablaba. –La capacidad de forzar la acción a través del poder de las palabras. Parece que usted es la Deidad de la Tierra. Flaky se quedo sin palabras.  
_*¿Ella puede hablar?* -_¿El poder de las palabras? Pregunto inocente.  
-Flaky-sama, las palabras de una deidad habla convertidas en un poderoso hechizo lanzado sobre los familiares. Dijo Sneaky a su lado.  
-Mientras más convicción en las palabras más poderoso el hechizo. Y los familiares son obligados por esas palabras. Dijo Mouse al otro lado.  
-¡Esos dos idiotas! ¡Les dije que no le contaran nada de eso a Flaky! Fliqpy estaba en posición fetal con sus manos en su cara.  
-¿He tenido ese poder todo el tiempo?  
-¡Mira como esta de radiante ahora! Flaky tenía un brillo en sus ojos con un sonrojo, Fliqpy apareció en un globito con Sneaky y Mouse llorando. Con cara así

-Familiar. La gemela Ant se levanto para cargar a su hermano. –Voy a cargar con la culpa por la grosería de la langosta. No tenía ninguna intención de ofenderle. Yo había venido a pedirle a atar mi destino a otro.  
-¿Hm?  
-Espera. Flaky por fin reacciono. -¿Quiere decir como una historia de amor? La gemela trono sus dientes y Flippy se hizo presente una vez calmadas las cosas.  
-Déjenos oír su historia.  
-Solo nos hemos visto una vez. Dijo con sus ojos brillosos:

* * *

_Fue hace diez años en el bosque Happy Tree. Me enamoré de un chico humano.__  
__Un niño de pelo azul celeste, con una gorra iba caminando y ella lo vio._  
_*Hiraiya Sniffles, de la Finca Tree.*_  
_El niño vio una gran figura y se arrodillo tapando su cabeza_  
_-"Tengo, miedo. Tengo, miedo"-_  
_La gemela Ant le acaricio con su mano, y el pequeño Sniffles levanto su mirada con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en él._

* * *

-La cara que puso cuando lloró fue adorable. La gemela Ant puso sus manos en sus mejillas con un brillo de diferente forma en sus ojos. –Ese chico tenía ochos años. Flaky le salió una gota al escuchar eso. –Ya han pasado diez años desde ese día. Estoy segura de que ha crecido hasta convertirse en un buen hombre joven. Nuestros destinos estaban separados y me gustaría volverlos a unir. Sin embargo, no puedo encontrar a Sniffles por quién soy. Flaky-dono, ¿podría cumplir mi deseo? Flaky tenía la boca abierta al escuchar su historia.

-Olvídelo. Dijo Flippy fríamente. –El amor entre demonios y humanos está prohibido. Usted debería saberlo ya, Sacerdotisa.  
-Lo sé… Lo sé… pero… Flaky no podía permitir algo así.  
-Lo entiendo… ¡Haré lo que pueda! Dijo con su mejor cara. La gemela Ant le brillaban los ojos  
-¡¿Qué?! Flippy estaba que se desmayaba  
-Gracias… Dijo con una reverencia.  
_*Su amor probablemente no vaya a funcionar. Pero es una razón más para pedir ayuda a una deidad, el amor puede existir incluso entre demonios y humanos*_

Flippy estaba detrás de Flaky con una mala cara, la noche paso rápido haciendo visible a un nuevo día. Flaky fue a buscar a Sneaky y Mouse

-Buenos días.  
-Buenos días, ¡Flaky-sama! Sneaky y Mouse estaban en una habitación con una puerta en el piso.  
-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Flippy y Fliqpy?  
-Parece que está enfermo.  
-Ah estado ahí abajo.  
-Desde que la sacerdotisa se fue.  
-Flippy-dono. Dijo Sneaky.  
-Fliqpy-dono. Dijo Mouse. –Flaky-sama esta aquí.

_**~Silencio~**_

-Supongo que no funciona, empezaremos con las tareas entonces.  
-Nos vemos luego.

Flaky estaba sola, tenía una blusa negra de maga larga con cuello de tortuga y una falda color amarillo pastel, sin nada que cubriera sus piernas. Pose su delicado pie en la puerta, sin hacer ningún ruido.

-¿Estás molesto por lo de ayer? Pregunto inocente Flaky. –No hice caso de lo que dijiste Fliqpy y me mostré a la Sacerdotisa. Incluso le prometí algo en frente de ti, pero aun así. Me protegiste y eso me hizo feliz. Dijo con una sonrisa cálida –Voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo… Quiero que un día Flippy y tú me acepten.  
-¿Qué estas murmurando para ti misma? Flippy estaba recargado en la puerta. Con su cabeza apoyada en el umbral.  
-¿Eh? Flaky se volteo sorprendida. -¡¿Estabas detrás de mí?! ¿E-Escuchaste lo que dije? Pregunto apenada Flaky.  
-Si es sobre la Sacerdotisa… No. Voy a pedirle disculpas y bajar. No trates de detenerme, los humanos y los demonios no están destinados a estar juntos. Además ¿Qué puedes hacer tú? Dijo fríamente, Flaky se ofendió.  
-¡Bueno no lo sabremos hasta que lo intente! ¡¿Ahora vamos?! Grito furiosa Flaky ante las palabras tan crueles que decía Flippy. Sin duda la ponía de mal humor.

-Ya sé que va a pasar.  
-¡Los demonios y los humanos pueden al menos amarse a los unos a los otros!  
-¿"Al menos"? No creo que normalmente se enamoren.  
-Lo que sea. Iré yo sola. Flaky recorrió la puerta dispuesta a irse.  
-¿A dónde irás?  
-Voy a ir a la cuidad a buscar a Sniffles. Flippy abrió los ojos.  
_-"Me voy a la cuidad un poco, asegúrate de echar un vistazo al santuario hasta que yo vuelva"-_

Esas palabras de Lumpy resonaron en la cabeza de Flippy haciendo le entrara una desesperación.

-¡Espera! Dijo Flippy con preocupación y le agarro el hombro de Flaky con su mano.- Iré contigo.  
-¿Eh? Flaky se volteo a verlo. Bueno. ¡Solo ponte algo normal para venir! Dijo mientras le señalaba  
-¡Ah! Grito asustado y luego vio a Flaky irse, tenía su mano en su boca pero era tapada por las mangas largas del _Kimono __y su cola se movía lentamente a los lados__.__*El mismo hecho que tenga miedo de Flaky nunca vuelva, como Lumpy… Me hace sentir…*_

* * *

Flaky ya había llegado a la cuidad se sentido muy libre de respirar el olor que despedía la cuidad, todas las personas pasaban normales hasta que notaron algo...

-¡Estamos aquí! ¡Mira a toda esa gente! Flaky caminaba extendida de brazos como si fuera lo mejor de su vida. – ¡El olor de los tubos de escape! ¡Es como estar de vuelta en la Tierra! Flippy, ha pasado tiempo desde que no venías también, ¿no?  
-Bueno supongo. Toda la gente estaba alrededor de Flippy mirándolo con rareza ya que a él se le sobresalían dos cosas, sus cuernos y su cola y un niño lo estaba señalando.  
-Mira mamá, que orejas más raras.  
-¡No mires! Dijo su madre tapándole los ojos.

Flaky se lo llevo corriendo a un parque, donde Flippy se puso unas hojas en su cola mientras se veía a un espejo y en su cabeza mientras Flaky tenía una cara horrorizada por no haberle visto antes.

_*¡Baje la guardia solo porque se cambió de ropa! ¡Mis normas para humas están desapareciendo!_  
-¿Así está mejor? Flaky. Ya los dos tranquilos se dirigieron a otro lado mientras Flaky revisaba un mapa para ver los posibles lugares.  
-Bien ¡Busquemos a Sniffles! Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Un grupo de chicas estaban en una tienda haciendo bolita mientras platicaban estaban viendo las ofertas que daba la tienda y eso Flaky lo noto horrorizada.

_*¡Diablos! Ese es el uniforme de la escuela. Esto es malo, ¡hoy es un día entre semana! _Flaky se escondía su cara con el mapa lo cual Flaky noto enseguida.  
-¿Pasa algo malo Flaky?  
-¡Vamos a tomar un helado Flippy! Flaky le agarro sus manos el cual este se quedó sorprendido ante su acción.  
-¡Ah! ¡No me detengas!

Una chica estaba alzando su mano tratando de agarrar el vestido, mientras la otra le agarraba de su brazo y su otra amiga la veía con una sonrisa, justo atrás pasaron una Flaky jalando a Flippy.

-Solía venir aquí a comer helado en cuanto recibía mi paga. ¿No es delicioso? Flaky comía su helado mientras Flippy tenía su mano en su mentón aburrido.  
-Flaky, recuerda que estamos aquí para buscar a Sniffles.  
-Lo sé, lo sé. Shifty estaba limpiándose después de ir al baño hasta que ese cabello rojizo.  
-¿Arre? ¿Flaky-chan, que estás haciendo aquí? Shifty se acercó a ellos.  
-¡Shifty! Flaky se sorprendió. _*¡Diablos, de todas las personas que tiene que hacer Shifty aquí!* _Hasta que Flaky noto algo. –Oye Shifty, ¿Dónde esta Lifty?  
-No voy a estar pegado a él toda la vida. Dijo rodando sus ojos. –Además ¿Qué demonios haces haciendo novillos de la escuela? Shifty tenía el ceño fruncido y luego vio de mala cara a Flippy. -¿Salir con chicos?  
-Lo estas malinterpretando todo ahora, vete. Flaky trataba de ahuyentarlo con su cuchara.

Shifty iba a seguir hasta que alguien más entro a la tienda.

-¡Lifty! ¡Aquí! Shifty le hizo unas señas con las manos. Lifty fue hasta ellos estaba completamente vestido a lo contrario a su hermano quien Shifty vestía muy formal.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-No importa mira a quien me encontré. Lifty volteó a ver a su izquierda, Flaky estaba más que aterrorizada.  
-¡Pero mira es Flakini-chan! Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. –Con razón te tardaste.  
-Shifty te acuerdas cuando le trajeron su almuerzo.  
-¡Oh si! ¡Qué fue eso Flaky! ¡Fue demasiado cursi! Los se empezaron a reír.  
-Ahora dinos… Dijo Shifty.  
-¿Tu padre huyó dejándote la deuda? Pregunto Lifty. -¿Oh?  
-¿Te han desalojado y tienes que vivir en un parque?  
-Hoy un montón de rumores.  
-¿Pero que esta pasando realmente?  
-¡N-Nada de eso es v-verdad! ¡Mi padre solo s-se fue por trabajo!  
-¡Pensamos que podría mantener un trabajo!  
-¡Apostamos a que nunca encontró el camino a casa! Dijo Lifty.  
-¡Dinos la verdad!  
-Nos vamos.

Flippy estaba calmado durante toda la conversación inútil que decían ellos tres y en eso agarro el brazo de Flaky dispuesto a retirarla del lugar, pero Shifty y Lifty no la dejarían ir tan fácil.

-¡Oye!  
-¿Qué pasa contigo? Los dos se levantaron pero Fliqpy los detuvo a con un dedo de su mano a cada quien, que estaba a unos centímetros.  
-No me tomen a la ligera. Mocosos.  
-Qu-Los dos retrocedieron con los ojos cerrados. Flaky lo noto.

-¡BASTA YA!

Fliqpy quedó todo blanco con su cara así (°o°) Muerto de miedo ya que Flaky le había gritado en su oreja, pero Shifty y Lifty no se salvaron ya que estaban igual recargados en sus hombros, se iban a dejar caer atrás hasta que alguien los detuvo. Fliqpy igual se dejo caer a lado pero Flaky lo detuvo.

-¿Están bien?  
-¿S-Señores?  
-Hm  
-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? Ellos son seres humanos, por amor de Dios. ¡Ten más cuidado!  
-¡Deja de gritarme a los oídos! Fliqpy le punto con su dedo en entre ceja la cual tenía fruncida. -¡Tienes agallas de darme órdenes sin hacer nada por ti misma!  
-¡Estoy aquí para trabajar! El joven que agarro a Shifty y Lifty (que estaban detrás de, el. Congelados) estaba nervioso.  
-U-Uhm ¿Podría no discutir aquí…?  
-¡Esa es la razón por la cual estamos en la cuidad!  
-¡No he venido a la cuidad a comer helado contigo! Flaky estaba sonrojada enseñando los dientes, mientras que Fliqpy apenas tenía un leve rubor. -¡He venido a buscar a Hiraiya Sniffles!  
-¡Bien que sorpresa, igual que yo!  
-U-Uhm, ¿Para qué me necesitan? Los dos voltearon a verlo. –Y-Yo soy Hiraiya Sniffles. Tenía unos lentes. No era más grande que Flaky.

_**En el tercer día de trabajo como la Deidad de la Tierra, ella encontró su objetivo. Esto solo puede significar.**_

* * *

_*¡Entonces esto es lo que las deidades que atan los destinos de la gente hacen!*_

Flaky estaba emocionada por el hecho, ya era de noche y Sniffles estaba en una banca.

-Siento la espera, Sniffles-kun. Y perdón por llamarte aquí tan de repente.  
-Uhm.  
-Además, siento el alboroto en el restaurante antes. Flaky se arrodillo.  
-¡N-No tienes que inclinarte! Yo solo… Sniffles se volteó de nuevo con su cubo rubik. –D-De todos modos, ¿dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo?  
-¿Te acuerdas de a quien conociste hace diez años en el bosque Happy Tree?  
-Hace diez años… Sniffles no dijo nada solo jugaba cn su cubo con más desesperación. –L-L-L-L-L-Lo siento, no puedo recordar nada. Te tomaste la molestia de llamarme.  
-¡N-No es gran cosa! ¡No te preocupes! Oh ¿eso es un cubo de rubik?  
-S-Si. No tengo muchas cualidades, pero siempre se me ha dado bien esto. Sniffles le enseño su cubo. –Cada vez que tengo uno en mis manos, me tranquilizo.

-Oh, ¿Cómo un amuleto de la suerte? Sniffles ya no dijo nada solo seguía jugando con el cubo en sus manos y Flaky se dio cuenta. _*¡Acabo de matar la conversación!* _ -Hay una amiga que tengo que siempre le has gustado. Flaky miraba al frente y Sniffles paro de mover los lados de su cubo. -Ella es la Sacerdotisa Imperial del Bosque. Los dos se vieron -¿No te gustaría encontrarte con ella solo una vez?

Sniffles se quedó con la boca entre abierta.

-¡Increíble, Flaky-sama! Dijo Mouse.  
-¡Te las arreglaste con Sniffles-dono para que lo prometiera!  
-Mouse-kun, Sneaky-kun, ¿Estaban aquí?  
-Sí. Flippy dono nos pedio que te acompañáramos así que estamos aquí.  
-¿Dónde esta Flippy?  
-Fue a buscar el coche. Dijo Mouse.  
-¿Coche?

Una niebla tan espesa de un color entre negro azul y morado oscuro se hizo presente para dejar ver a Flippy quien estaba en el móvil.

-Parece que has terminado de hablar con Sniffles. Volvamos al santuario.  
-¡Increíble! ¿Qué es esto?  
-El amado vehículo de Lumpy, el coche de la niebla nocturna. Se ejecuta en la oscuridad, así que solo funciona por la noche.  
-Ahora si nos disculpas. Sneaky y Mouse se subieron. Y Flaky trato de subirse también.  
-¿Are? Dijo en susurro.  
-Date prisa. Flippy ya le dio la espalda, Flaky trataba de subirse. –Si no quieres volver te puedes, yo me voy. Flaky le extendió la mano.  
-¡O-Oye espera! ¡Alto!  
-¿No quieres quedarte… como una humana?

Flaky se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos, para luego aventarle la bolsa a Flippy, quien este furioso hizo que Fliqpy saliera.

-¡Deja de alejarte y échame una mano! Fliqpy estaba gruñendo, Flaky se sonrojo para decirle algo con el ceño fruncido. –Está demasiado alto para mí. Fliqpy cerró sus ojos para dejar a Flippy.  
-Dios… estás indefensa. Flippy tomo la mano de Flaky y con ello se fuero.  
-Por cierto, tengo una petición respecto a la Sacerdotisa.  
-¿Qué es? Pregunto curioso.

* * *

-¡¿Dónde está la sacerdotisa!? Su hermano estallo y recorrió la puerta del santuario dejándose ver de mal humor.  
-Estás causando un alboroto. Flippy estaba recargado en una puerta y el gemelo Ant se acercó.  
-¡La deidad de la tierra le pidió reunirse anoche todavía no ha vuelto! El gemelo llego hasta su lado. -¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi querida hermana, maldito demonio!?  
-Cállate, hermano mío.  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Ya hemos terminado!

Unos pies pequeños con unas medias que no llegaban a las rodillas dejaron ver unas delgadas piernas blancas, una falda negra con un suéter, que tenía un lazo blanco. Dejaron ver una carita de Flor con lindo pelo negro con el fleco levantado, sus orbes era de color morado, con unas diminutas cejas. Flaky llevaba un suéter beige, con un short negro y unas medias de igual color.

-¡Hermana mía! Grito horrorizado el gemelo Ant.  
-Le deje usar mi uniforme escolar. El gemelo Ant estaba detrás de ellos con una cara de espanto, la gemela Ant era más pequeña que Flaky y Flippy la miraba curioso. -¿No crees que le sienta muy bien?  
-Por favor, se honesto conmigo.  
-Es genial, nadie se dará cuenta de su verdadera identidad con eso.  
-Ahora podre verme con Sniffles, ¿Cierto? La gemela Ant puso sus manos en sus mejillas con un leve sonrojo, pero sin cerrar sus orbes parecía una muñeca.  
-Pero tenga cuidado, es difícil para mí mantener su disfraz de ser humano. Flippy le tomo su barbilla mientras ella se alzaba un tanto. –Usted no debe usar ningún tipo de magia, en caso de que hiciera lo contrario volverá a su forma normal. Ella trono sus dientes. –Además, deje eso.  
-Ahora nos vamos, Sacerdotisa, Sniffles-kun esta esperando. Flaky y la gemela se iban hasta que ella hablo.  
-Flaky-dono.  
-Uhm  
-Gracias. Dijo con un sonrojo en ella. Flaky sonrió.

* * *

_Sniffles-kun la estará esperando en la entrada del parque, Tree Town a las 5 PM._

* * *

_*ella tarde* _Pensó Sniffles. _*¿Todo una broma? ¿Por qué habría una chica a la que le gusto de todos modos?*  
_-¿Sniffles-kun? El se volteó para verla y ella tomo sus cachetes, como un robot el estaba nervioso. -¡Eres tu Sniffles! La gemela Ant sonrió con un sonrojo y Sniffles se le quedó viendo.

* * *

_-"No llores, chico. Sonríe"-  
Ella era más grande que yo pero no me hacia nada malo. Me limpie mis lágrimas creo que sentí un leve sonrojo.  
-"¡Sonríe!"-_

* * *

-¡Qué dulce! ¡No se han visto en diez años! Flaky los veía a lo lejos en un árbol detrás, con un brillo en sus ojos y un leve rubor.  
-Un encuentro entre un humano y un demonio sigue siendo una pérdida de tiempo de todos modos. Flippy estaba en una banca que estaba cerca, observando una vara sin mucho interés.  
-¡No digas eso! Flaky se volteó para verlo de mala gana. –Al menos por hoy, la cadena del destino que se corto una vez se reúne. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

-Sniffles, ¡Sniffles!  
_*¡E-Ella está demasiado cerca!* _Sniffles estaba dándole la espalda, mientras ella se recargaba en la misma.  
-Quería verte.  
-¿P-Podrías darme algo de espacio, por favor? Sniffles se levanto desesperado con un leve sonrojo.  
-¿Por qué?  
-E-E-Esta es la primera vez que nos reunimos después de todo.  
-¡Pero yo te amo! Sniffles se volvió a sentar.  
-N-No estoy seguro de cómo reaccionar ante la confesión de alguien, no lo se.  
-Ya veo. La gemela se volteó y Sniffles seguía sonrojado y seguía jugando.  
-No se porque a una chica como tú puede gustarle alguien como yo.  
-¿Qué es esa caja?  
-O-Oh, esto es un cubo de rubik, ¿nunca has visto uno? Sniffles se lo acercó.  
-Sí.  
-Es un cubo de seis caras con forma de rompecabezas, lo giras y tratas de alinear todos los colores.  
-Que pequeña caja más complicada.  
-No están difícil. Solo tienes que mirar en la parte trasera del lado de la cara y voltearla en consecuencia. ¿Ves? Un lado esta hecho. Sniffles le enseño el lado verde.  
-¡Wow, ya! ¡Eres increíble, Sniffles!  
-Oh… Sniffles estaba más rojo. -¿Quieres, pro-probar?  
-¿Puedo?  
-Sí, v-voy a ir por unas bebidas para nosotros rápidamente. Solo espera aquí.  
-Vale.

Sniffles corría rápidamente aun con el ardor en su cara.

_*¿Qué es esto? Mi corazón no deja de hacer Doki, doki*_

* * *

-¡Increíble, Flaky-sama! Dijo Sneaky.  
-¡Tu primer trabajo completado! Dijo Mouse.  
-¡Bien hecho! Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
-¡Haha! ¡Seguiré dando mi mejor esfuerzo! Flaky tenía un papelito detrás de ella que decía Primer año con una corana de ángel y un micrófono. Flippy seguía viendo todo aburridamente.  
-Deja de hacer el ridículo, es demasiado pronto para celebrar. La sacerdotisa esta en problemas.

* * *

-Yo, yo, yo, onee-chan, te vez muy bien. Dijo un joven delgado que tenía su pie en la banca de cabello negro y largo.  
-Te ves aburrida, ¿estás sola o algo así?  
-¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros? Pagaremos por ti. Ella simplemente no les hacía caso, solo seguía jugando. –Deja de joder con esta cosa. Aquél chico se lo había quitado.  
-Devuelmelo.  
-¿Qué? ¿Esta mierda es importante para ti?

-¡M-Maldición! ¡Tenemos que ayudar! Dijo Flaky desesperadamente.  
-Alto Flaky.  
-¿Ah?  
-Este no es tu trabajo. De aquí en adelante, el ser humano deberá hacer su parte. Si él tiene la mínima voluntad de hacer bien este trabajo resultara para bien. Tu trabajo consiste en darle el empujón que lo hará cambiar.

* * *

Sniffles estaba viendo la escena, pero no se movía tenía las latas de refresco en sus manos, veía como aquéllos jóvenes molestaban a su amada.

_*¿Q-Qué debo hacer? Quiero ayudarla… pero… estoy tan asustado que mis piernas no se mueven*  
*Sniffles-kun* _Pensó Flaky.  
_*¡Muévete… Muévete!* _-¡Muévete, maldita sea! Grito Sniffles al borde la desesperación  
_*Venga, vamos*_

Sniffles sintió un empujón y corrió hasta la gemela Ant, Flaky tenía sus manos apoyadas en un árbol, con una nota que decía. Sniffles-kun.

_*Me pregunto si mi empujón llego hasta el* _-Hey, Flippy ¿Cómo lo hice? Pregunto inocente Flaky.  
-Vaya, hablaba literalmente, ¿sabes? eso fue sencillo. Dijo con una sonrisa. _*Pero parece que los dos han conseguido dar un paso adelante*  
*Solo puedo esperar que su único vinculo se fortalezca con el tiempo*_

Los dos veían re-confortables la escena de como Sniffles salvo a la gemela Ant.

**Bueno aquí fin de capitulo :D sigo insistiendo perdón por la espera D: pero esperen unas 3 semanas más (no de actualizar los fics) y estaré libre de la escuela \(*O*)/ y terminare los Fics bueno me despido ;o gracias por leer *uuu* **


	4. La Deidad es Secuestrada

**Bueno primero aquí el capitulo 4 :D contestare Reviews  
**

**izumiHTF95: Gracias me alegra saber y pues ahorita lo veras xD y trate de ver lo del manga pero creo que no le hallo muy bien así tal vez no ponga lo del manga, Gomenasai pero si no lo voy a incluir/  
Marga16: Rofl xD te encanta el amor y esas cosas corchete tres  
Mari: Holis bien y tu? Y gracias con cinco inyecciones ya estoy bien (Y) y Jojo Mis mapaches estaran para hacerle la vida imposible a Flaky así que tendras que acostumbrarte a sus burlas XD  
Abby: ¡Ahhh! ya hasta aquí ya ya ya XD no olvido ningun Fic y No Flippy es gay y no admitira despues de algunos capitulos cofcofcof6cofcof xD**

**Gracias a los demás por los que sigan leyendo, sin más ****¡Siguiente capítulo disfruten :D!**

Toda la ciudad estaba en una lluvia, hacia que el ambiente se volviera muy deprimente, más para una pelirroja, quien esta estaba en la ventana contemplado el cielo nublado con una expresión aburrida, tenía un delantal azul marino claro, puesto hoy era el día de la limpieza y Flaky era la única en el salón de clases.

–Ha estado lloviendo mucho. Dijo Flaky  
–¡Oigan, miren eso! ¡Una serpiente! Dijo Lifty.  
–¿Una serpiente? Dijo una chica a lado de, el. Flaky volteó con curiosidad.

_**Una serpiente**_

–¡Es una serpiente azul!  
–¡Impresionante! ¡Hay que agarrarla! Shifty y Lifty tenía aprisionado a la pobre en una esquina con sus escobas.

_**No llevo dos minutos narrando la historia, y ya hay una serpiente en la escuela. Tal vez será la nueva mascota de la escuela**_

–Oigan. Flaky puso una mano en el hombro de Shifty. –Para que lo sepan, las serpientes blancas son familiares de los Deidades. Dijo sin mucho afán de explicarles la situación. –Pueden maldecirlos.

Flaky tenía una expresión sería. Shifty tenía apenas un rubor, y Lifty la miraba de mala gana. Sin importar nada, agarro a la serpiente de su cabeza esta se enrolló en su brazo. Y Shifty y Lifty la miraban asqueada.

–¡La ha tocado! Flaky fue a la ventana y la dejo, esta se le quedó viendo.  
–Vamos, y ya no vuelvas por aquí. La serpiente se fue y Flaky la contemplo irse.  
–Ahm, Flaky. ¿Tu brazo está bien? Pregunto Lifty con un tono preocupado. Flaky enseño su brazo.  
–Sí, estoy bien. No me mordió.  
–¿Segura? Dijo tu brazo esta rojo.

Si Flaky tenía una marca roja por donde estaba la serpiente. Pero al centro de su muñeca, había como una pulsera color azul fosforescente. Flaky volteó para verlo, tenía una linda secuencia, una bola grande a lado una chica, y así sucesivamente. Las clases acabaron, pero eso no paro la lluvia, fue hasta su casa para ser recibía por el acostumbrado saludo de Sneaky y Mouse.

–¡Bienvenida a casa, Flaky–sama!  
–¿Dónde está Flippy? Pregunto curiosa.  
–Bueno, está preparando la cena.

Y si Flippy estaba cortando unas verduras y luego echo unos hongos.

Shitake, luego probó la sopa para ver qué tal le quedo, Flaky estaba detrás de Flippy con una cara de asco, al ver el ultimo ingrediente el cual echo.

–Detesto los hongos shitake, para que lo sepas.  
–Si vas a estar de exigente, entonces empieza a dominar tus talismanes. Flaky puso malacara, aun así cuando no la estaba viendo y le daba la espalda sintió algo, rápidamente, fue esta Flaky para tomarla del brazo donde tenía la marca singular. –Flaky, ¿de dónde sacaste esta marca?  
–Ah parece que es la reacción alérgica de la serpiente que agarre de la escuela. Dijo sin mucha preocupación.  
–Esta es una marca especial para una serpiente.  
–¿Especial?  
–En otras palabras, se trata de la marca de la prometida. Flippy tenía el ceño fruncido.  
–¿Eh? ¿Prometida? Flippy se acerco a su cara.

–¿Te importaría explicarme por qué fuiste tan amable con una serpiente en la escuela? Flaky tenía miedo en esa expresión, después de unos minutos, le explico lo sucedió. –Entonces, una serpiente blanca entro en la escuela y lo rescataste, porque los chicos lo estaban molestando, ¿eh? Su codo estaba recargado en la mesa con una expresión de aburrimiento.

–¡Era azul y bonita!. Dijo Flaky con suma inocencia, tenía sus manos en su pecho al recordar la serpiente.  
–¡Eso es genial! Esa cosa "azul y bonita" vendrá muy pronto por ti.  
–¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que esa serpiente? ¡¿Va a recogerme?! Lo último apenas lo reacciono.  
–¡Esa serpiente puso su saliva en ti! ¡Porque eres una cabeza hueca! Flippy se estaba cansando haciendo que Fliqpy saliera de improvisto con un leve rubor en su cara. Luego se volteo. –Bueno, no importa quién se presente, yo no permitiré que te pongan un dedo encima.  
–¿Eh? Flaky no estaba segura si era Flippy o Fliqpy.

_/"Flippy ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nuestra reputación y nombre seria una burla si permitimos que una serpiente estúpida robe a nuestra ama!"/  
/"Fliqpy cálmate. No creas que no lo sé, además tengo una idea."/  
/"¿Idea? ¿Qué idea? Pero sabes que es una serpiente azul ¿verdad?"/  
/"¿Cuántas serpientes azules conocemos?"/  
/"No me digas que…"/  
/"Si, supongo que es él"/_

Un día normal y corriente para nuestra quería Flaky estaba presente en este día, esperen ¿Alguien dijo normal y corriente? Pues eso cambio porque Flippy estaba al lado de Flaky con un libro en manos. Flaky estaba a unos pasos delante de Flippy.

_*¿Qué hice para merecer esto?* _Pensó Flaky con una sonrisa nerviosa, luego se regreso unos pasos para hablar con Flippy. –¿Estás seguro que puedes actuar como si fueras un estudiante de Prepa?  
–Si estoy seguro. Dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro. –Me quede despierto toda la noche leyendo esto.

Ni mal ni bien para Flaky, puesto el libro que estaba leyendo en su cubierta decía "BEVERLY HILLS. Diario de Prepa".

_*Es un caso perdido*  
_–Enserio, siempre nos causas problemas.  
–No le tengo miedo a las serpientes.  
–Por el momento, no te apartes de mí mientras estamos en la escuela. Al momento de decir "No te partes de mí" Flippy tomo la mano de Flaky. –Ni un segundo. Flaky quedo anonada por tal tacto, solo asintió con su cabeza.

–Él es Mikato Flippy, es un transfiriendo desde Zuikato. Dijo el profesor. Todas las chicas estaban maravilladas, y los chicos tenían expresiones aburridas. –Veamos, su asiento será–  
–Me quedaré con ese. Flippy lo interrumpió y señalo su asiento.  
–¿Perdón? Dijo el maestro.  
–¿Eh? Dijo Flaky al saber quién sería su nuevo compañero. Se sonrojo y luego volteo a verlo. _*¿Flippy y yo… somos compañeros de clases? Nunca me esperé este acontecimiento.*_

Las clases seguían, y en una banca había unas flores rojas esparcidas con pétalos y dos velas apagadas.

–¿Dónde está el cuervo?  
–Parece que está ocupado con su trabajo. Por lo general el salón es más tranquilo sin Splendon't pero ahora estas chicas… Fingió no molestarle ya que.

**–¡Wow! ¡Qué sexy! **Tres chicas estaban a lado de Flippy una le estaba tomando del hombro, las tres estaban con un leve sonrojo.

–Oye, tu nombre es Flippy–kun, ¿verdad?  
–¿Esta vez no le trajiste el almuerzo a Haren?  
–¡Me gustaría que hagas uno para mí!  
_*… No se callan*  
_–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ¿te acuerdas de nosotras? Flaky tenía una cara así -3- –¡Estábamos en el salón de clases en aquel entonces!  
_*Obviamente no lo recordara*_

–Me acuerdo.  
–¿Eh?

–Umibe Natsuko, Meguimi Tobita y Chie Hitami. Flippy señalo a cada una sin ni siquiera mirarlas, luego volteo a verlas. –Sé los nombres y rostros de cada una de ustedes, después de todo han estado ayudando a Flaky. Luego cerró sus ojos las caras de todas ellas estaban °-°

–¿C-Cómo conociste a Flaky?  
–Flaky es mi ama.  
–¡¿EH?!

Las cuatro se quedaron en shock pero Flaky reacciono a tiempo y se llevo a Flippy como si fuera un trapo viejo, muy lejos de donde estaban ellas tres.

_*¡Esto no es justo! Si no deja de decir eso…*  
_–¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas al baño?

–¡NO! Grito Flaky furiosa. –Enserio… Dijo con un sonrojo y luego se empezó a retorcer como gusano. –Deja de usar palabras como "ama" y "sirviente. ¡Pueden causar un malentendido!  
_*¿Sirviente?* _Pensó Flippy y Fliqpy ofendidos.  
–¡Ellas van a insultarme de nuevo! Escucha. Flaky lo señalo con su dedo. –Eres el hijo de una familia que me ha dado alojo, ¿de acuerdo? **Y… **

–¡Hare-sama!  
–¿Eh? Flaky volteo para ver a Giggles.  
–El profesor me dijo que te diera estos registros. Toma. Giggles se lo dio en la mano, Flaky lo tomo.  
–Oh ¡Gracias!  
–¡Buena suerte en tu turno! Nos vemos  
–¿N-Nos escucho? Dijo preocupada.  
–¿Es una amiga tuya? Pregunto Flippy sin interés.  
–Esta es la segunda vez que he hablado con ella.

Giggles caminaba muy normal por los pasillos, estaba en la parte iluminada, por la otra se veía medio oscura con un toque de morada. No había nadie más o eso al menos pensó.

–Hare-sama es una persona interesante. Me sorprendió la última vez, pero espero que podamos ser amigas.

Giggles seguía caminado, ni siquiera noto a una figura masculina que traía un paraguas cubriendo su cara dejando ver solo su mentón, hasta que paso cerca pudo jurar que escucho un cascabel, se quedo quieta volteo solo para ver como el ya sabía marchado apenas fuera de su vista.

_*Esto es extraño… No recuerdo haber estado muy cerca de Flippy. Ahora sintió que estamos más unidos que cuando estamos en el santuario.* _

Flippy había pegado su banca junto con la Flaky fingiendo interés en los temas aprendidos. Flaky lo observo por unos sonrojos con una sonrisa y un sonrojo. –Bien, mi trabajo está hecho. Dijo cerrando el cuaderno y se levanto de su asiento. –Disculpa la demora, Flippy. Llevemos esto a la oficina y volvamos a casa. Flippy estaba durmiendo con su mano recargada en su mejilla mientras unos leves cuernitos se hacían presentes. Claro solo Flaky los podía ver.

_*Supongo que está cansado* _Flaky salió del salón e iba caminando hacia afuera. _*Espero que sea así mañana, el día después de eso, y todos los días después de eso* _ Pensó con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Iba caminando por las jardineras de la escuela tranquilamente hasta que alguien la llamo.

–Flaky-san.  
–¿Uh? Flaky se volteo para ver a un joven con un uniforme negro, del mentón para arriba no se veía nada más.  
–Buenos días. Flaky se le quedo viendo, hasta que dejo ver su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados, con una banda roja. –Hoy es un lindo día, ¿verdad?  
_*Olvide completamente lo que ocurrió*_

–¡¿FLAKY?! Flippy se levanto de su asiento de golpe. El cuaderno estaba ahí tirado.

_–Yonomori–sama, por favor mire. Las flores han comenzado a brotar. Ella acerco su dedo a los botones.  
–¿No te gustaría verlas florecer con alguien más, Hirasaka? Su voz era música suave para sus oídos.  
–Por supuesto que no.  
–Si encuentras a alguien así…– Apenas acerco su dedo al botón y este floreció. –Dímelo, ¿Si?_

Flippy encontró el cuaderno tirado a la mitad del pasillo.

–¡Ah miren ahí esta!  
–Flippy-kun, ¿te vas a casa?  
–¿Te gustaría–  
–¡BUSQUEN…! Fliqpy encendió unas llamas verdes con su mano derecha.  
–¡KYAAA! Las chicas se asustaron, Fliqpy lazo las llamas casi en su rostro haciéndolas caer del miedo.  
–¡A FLAKY AHORA MISMO!

_*Maldita serpiente, te arrancare la piel en cuanto te encuentre* _ Un aura amarillo neón rodeaba a Fliqpy quien este tenía, sus cuernos negros en alto y su cola meneante de un lado otro.

_–¿Esta despierta?  
–Aún no. _Flaky abrió los ojos lentamente.  
_–Oh, se ha despertado.  
_–Oye humana, ¿quieres comer?  
–¿Un ciempiés?

Dos niños gemelos muy parecidos, de pelo negro al igual que sus orbes, unos pequeños cuernos y con trajes formales estaban enfrente de Flaky. Parecían inofensivos a simple vista pero no lo eran. Pequeñas maquinas destructoras eso eran. Flaky se estremeció al ver ese insecto.

–Buenos días, Flaky-sama. Dijo un chavo acercándose a ellos. –Gracias por haberme salvado en la escuela el otro día.  
–¡Eres ese chico que estaba en la escuela!  
–Soy el familiar, del santuario Yonomori. Soy conocido como Hirasaka.

–¿Hirasaka? Los niños se pusieron atrás de Flaky y arrojaron arroz.  
–¡Alégrate!  
–¡El familiar numero de Japón!  
–¡Hirasaka–dono, tiene a una esposa!  
–¡Esto merece una celebración!  
–¡Esperen, no decidan por mi! Grito Flaky angustiada, los pequeños demonios se pusieron enfrente de Hirasaka.  
–Estos dos son demonios, del santuario. Zae y Zaitor. El consagrado detrás de ti es la Deidad del santuario. Yonomori–sama.  
–¿Una Deidad? Flaky volteo hacía atrás, Hirasaka se acerco a Flaky.  
–Yonomori–sama, ha dado su bendición para nuestro matrimonio. Hirasaka le dio la mano. –Ahora, Flaky-sama.  
–No. Flaky hizo aún lado su mano. –No voy a casarme contigo. Hirasaka puso una cara graciosa.  
–Ah, pero ese anillo alrededor de tu brazo es como un anillo de compromiso. Hirasaka señalo su muñeca.  
–¡Me voy!  
–Hm. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara. –Entonces, puedes irte. Si es que puedes. Zae y Zaitor se vieron a los ojos con malicia.

_*¡¿Cuál es su problema¡?* _ –¡Yo me largo de aquí! Flaky salió de la habitación y recorrió la puerta de la salida. –No quiero estar aquí por un minuto más. Flaky salió del santuario. –¿Ven? Eso fue fácil. No hay problema. No se donde estoy pero si voy por este camino estoy segura que llegare a una carretera.

Flaky corrió por el camino hasta que llego la luna se tropezó con piedra lastimándose la rodilla y su cara. Flaky estaba segura que saldría de ahí así que siguió caminando, hasta que unas horas después su paso disminuyo, hasta que vio una luz a lo lejos así que presurosamente se iba acercando no quería quedarse quita ya que había muchos árboles alrededor suyo.

–¡Hay alguien ahí! ¡Personas! Corrió presurosamente hasta que noto a unos niños gemelos arriba de una biga.  
–Bienvenida a casa, Flaky-sama. Dijo Hirasaka con una sonrisa y con una lámpara en su mano.  
–¿Por qué estás…? Flaky no aguanto y se dejo caer de rodillas por el cansancio de haber corrido mucho tiempo. –Camine demasiado… Hirasaka se fue acercando a Flaky y se puso a su altura.  
–Te dije que no podrás salir de aquí. Si todavía no me crees, ¿te gustaría intentarlo de nuevo? Flaky lo vio con horror.  
_*Este tipo no me agrada*  
_–¿Are? Hirasaka noto algo y agarro la rodilla de Flaky. –¿Te caíste? Tu rodilla está raspada. ¡Está sangrando! ¡Hay que curarte! Flaky lo veía más que aterrada por la cercanía que tenían. –No te muevas.

Hirasaka le puso un pañuelo húmedo en su rodilla pero ella sintió su pulgar tocar su piel. Sus ojos se apagaron cuando sintió aquel tacto y recordó lo que Fliqpy le había dicho.  
_*No permitiré que te ponga un dedo encima*  
_Fueron las palabras que le resonaron en su mente.  
_*Eres un mentiroso* _  
Flaky abrazo sus piernas y empezó a sollozar por saber que Fliqpy no había cumplido con su promesa.

–No llores. Dijo Hirasaka con una cara inocente. –Solamente tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir aquí. Luego sonrió. –Yonomori–sama está de acuerdo. Te voy a tratar mucho mejor que Flippy y Fliqpy, juntos de todos modos.

Flaky y Hirasaka estaban en parte trasera del Santuario, y Flaky contemplo y un árbol en especial que es muy hermoso en Japón (me acuerdo del nombre xD) sus flores están separas a unos centímetros de las otras en cada rama, brillan en un morado muy hermoso.

–Aún no es la temporada de florecimiento pero las flores están abiertas. Este lugar no es real, ¿verdad?  
–Sí, estas flores siempre están así. Se detuvo su tiempo para que se pueda disfrutar de su belleza. Yonomori–sama le gustaban mucho. Luego Hirasaka se agacho. –¿Te gustaría dormir ahora?  
–¡¿Eh?! Flaky estaba aterrada.  
–No te haré nada. Puedo esperar hasta que estés lista el tiempo que sea necesario.

Flaky se quedo con la boca abierta por tales palabras, fue a su habitación para ver como dos niños la esperaban en la cama.

–¡Aquí está!  
–¡KYAAAA! Flaky los alejo y ella se hecho en la cama. _*Flippy, Fliqpy, estoy justo aquí. Si en verdad son mis familiares, sálvenme*_

Mientras tanto en otro templo~

–¡Flaky–sama se ha…!  
–¡¿Flaky–sama ha sido secuestrada?!  
–¡¿Y se va a casar con una serpiente?!  
Sneaky y Mouse estaban como locos, Sneaky corría de un lado a otro, y Mouse se golpeaba la cabeza con el piso.  
–¡El santuario está condenado!  
–Ya deja de pegarte Mouse. ¡Todavía tenemos esperanza! ¡Mira! ¡Mira la compostura de Flippy–dono! Flippy estaba con un jarrón en sus manos, tallándolo.  
–Si, sí, ha estado puliendo esos jarrones desde que regreso. Fliqpy no ha destruido nada.  
–¡Es como si nada estuviera mal!  
–¡Una acción admirable como uno de los mejores familiares de Japón!  
–¡Definitivamente ellos tienen algo planeado! A Flippy se le escapo el jarrón.

–… –  
–Sneaky.  
–Si, Mouse. Los dos se vieron a los ojos.  
–¡ESTAMOS PERHIRASAKAOS!  
–¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE YA?! Dijo Fliqpy con su peor cara.

_/"Fliqpy, estoy perdieron mi compostura"/  
/"¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo sé! ¡Diablos esa niña es débil! No sabrá protegerse"/  
/"Fliqpy podría estar llorando ahora mismo"/  
/"Lo se Flippy, la traeremos de regreso"/  
/"Cueste lo que cueste"/_

Flaky despertó con su cabello despejado y aun con sueño fue a recorrer el lugar y vio a Hirasaka, en el mismo lugar que estaban los dos, hace unas horas, se notaba una tristeza en sus ojos azulados.

_*Este santuario es impresionante. Tiene una Deidad y todo está en orden, pero parece que algo falta*_

–¡Desayuno! Dijo Zae  
–¡Desayuno! Dijo Zaitor  
–¡Aquí esta su desayuno!  
–Ahora como, deidad humana.

Flaky tenía una sonrisa al ver que tipo de desayuno era, una… rana.

–¡Lárguense! Zae corrió y Flaky le aventó a Zaitor, justo cuando Hirasaka entro. (Me salió un intento de rima*O*)  
–Parece que no pueden atenderte bien. Yonomori–sama solamente bebía sake.  
–¡Y como resultado, el sake de Hirasaka–dono!  
–¡Es de primera clases! ¡Yonomori-sama decía!  
–¡Que Hirasaka-dono era el familiar numero uno! Flaky miro a donde estaba la deidad.

–Bueno, Flippy cocina mejor que nadie, Fliqpy cuida del santuario. Y los dos tienen modales. A diferencia de ustedes.  
–¡AH! Dijeron Zae y Zaitor.  
–Eh, así que… ¿es bueno en la cocina?  
–¿Conoces a Flippy?  
–No solo a Flippy, también a Fliqpy. Los conozco mejor que tú. Y en su forma natural.  
_*¿Forma, natural?*_

–¡Es un demonio! Dijeron los dos.  
–¡No me digan! ¡Ya lo se! Les grito molesta.  
–¡Iiih!

–Flippy–kun debe tener la peor suerte. O es Fliqpy tal vez. Perdieron a su ama de nuevo. Deben estar sentados allí, lamentándose.

_*Habla de ellos, como si… No compartieran cuerpo* _–Mira quién habla. A Flaky no le gusto para nada su actitud superior. –Te vi haciendo precisamente eso. Hirasaka la miro de reojo, sus ojos parecían como el de una serpiente. Flaky lo miro con la boca en "o". Luego la cerro. _*Algo falta en este santuario* _–Hirasaka, dijiste que este templo no ha tenido visitas. Flaky se levanto. –¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido así? Hirasaka se puso una mano en su nuca.  
–¿Are? Déjame pensar ¿Ah?… Flaky se dirigió a donde estaba la Deidad. –¡Espera! Los colmillos de Hirasaka se hacían cada vez más grandes hasta parecer de serpiente. –¡No toques a Yonomori–sama!Flaky deslizo la puerta para no encontrar nada, solo una bola de cristal.

_*Como pensaba, este santuario ya no tiene ninguna Deidad* _ –Te importaría decirme qué está pasando? Flaky volteo haberlo él se quedo en silencio.

–Flippy–sama, la hemos localizado, la serpiente reside allí.  
–Una presa, ¿eh?  
–Como era de esperar, no hay signos de algún humano. El automóvil de Lumpy estaba ahí Flippy con Sneaky y Mouse. Justo lo rodeaban dos llamas verdes.  
–¿Un templo hundido bajo el agua? Qué irónico.  
–Flippy–dono, ¿Flaky–sama está ahí abajo?  
–Conozco a muchas serpientes azules, pero solo conozco a una que quiere ser ardilla. Se crio en una caja maldita y es lo suficientemente estúpido como para casarse con una Deidad.

–Antes había un gran río cerca de aquí. Los niños eran arrasados por la corriente, la gente del pueblo pensaba que se trataba de una maldición, por lo que construyeron este santuario. Hirasaka estaba preparando más sake. –Es ahí donde nuestra historia comienza, una deidad como Yonomori–sama, que nació de la necesidad, no pudo sobrevivir sin nadie a su alrededor. Cuando el pueblo abandono este templo Yonomori–sama desapareció. Pero yo no la voy a abandonar, yo me quedaré aquí y protegeré este santuario con Yonomori–sama, porque ese es mi deber. Flaky se entristeció al escuchar su historia.

_*Él siempre ha estado aquí solo, a pesar de que su Deidad se ha ido para siempre, no puedo imaginar su dolor* _Flaky le puso una mano en su hombro. –Siempre has estado solo. Él la volteo a ver. –Ah, además yo actúa como una Deidad y también tengo un familiar, bueno dos. Que se llaman Flippy y Fliqpy. No puedo soportar la idea de que Fliqpy y Flippy también estén solos. Pero me gustaría que ellos estén libres en vez de estar atados al santuario. Apuesto que Yonomori–sama pensaría lo mismo sobre ti. Hirasaka se sorprendió y Flaky estaba enfrente suyo. –Cuando Lumpy–sama lo abandono, Flippy lo manejo bastante bien.

No termino de hablar porque el la interrumpió.

–¿Estás tratando de consolarme? Sus ojos tenían forma de serpiente Flaky los contemplo. –Si eres muy linda, Flaky–san. Luego sonrió. –Me puedes consolar si te quedas aquí para siempre. El se iba acercando a ella. –Y así podremos ver florecer las flores, juntos. Flaky solo lo veía. –Podremos estar aquí, para siempre. Flaky sintió ese abrazo algo inusual, pero lo separo.

–Perdón… No puedo quedarme aquí. Hay gente que esperan mi regreso, estoy segura de que Flippy me esta buscando.  
–¿Por qué? El se le encimo abrazándola de nuevo pero esta vez su cabeza la apoyo en sus pechos. –¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?  
–¡KYAAAA! Flaky lo pateo en su cabeza con su pie. –¡Vamos! ¡Dijiste que no me harías nada!  
–Perdón. Tenía su mirada abajo, luego alzo para dejar ver sus orbes azules. –He cambiado de opinión. La tomo de su muñeca.  
–Oye, espe-¡No! ¡Sálvame, Flippy!

El ya estaba encima de Flaky pero luego los dos notaron a una figura masculina, y esta utilizo sus garras para romper la puerta el se cubrió cuando dejo de hacerlo lo vio con a el con unas llamas verdes alrededor suyo.

–¿Te atreves a poner tus manos sobre mi ama? ¡Espero que estés preparado para las consecuencias! Fliqpy tenía sus ojos dorados muy prendidos.  
–¡Fliqpy! Grito aliviada Flaky.  
–Aléjate de ella, ¡Did! Fliqpy les lanzo una llama en medio de los dos haciendo que Splendid saltara del susto como Flaky. Sus brazos estaban en llamas, para luego ser apagas.  
–¡Flaky!

Flaky estaba en shock sería cierto para ella. No era Flippy, si no Fliqpy quien mostraba un dejo de preocupación, Fliqpy abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Flaky.

–Me alegro… que estés bien… Flaky cerró sus ojos dejando escapar unas lágrimas con un sonrojo.  
–¡Te tardaste! La cola de Fliqpy rodeo por completo sus cuerpos.  
–Vaya, nunca creí que nos encontraríamos aquí. Y parece que todavía, no has aprendido modales, Fliqpy.

Antes, Splendid apago las llamas, con forma de serpiente que se hizo agua.

–Las llamas…  
–Serás castigado por tratar de quemar el santuario de una Deidad de Agua. Aunque siempre has sido así. Entonces, ¿tienes la intención de pelear contra mi? Eres un tonto, pero en comparación con un familiar verdadero como yo. No tienes derecho de hablarme.  
_*¿Incluso los familiares están divididos por clases sociales?*_

Fliqpy no decía nada, solo seguía abrazando a Flaky quien esta temblaba de medio por lo que Fliqpy pudiera hacer.

–¿Un santuario de la deidad del agua? ¿ este sitio? Flippy se volteó. –¡Tanto tu Deidad y tu santuario se pudrieron hace mucho tiempo! ¡ este sitio falso solamente fue creado para jugar que eres un familiar! Gracias a ti, he tenido un montón de tiempo para encontrarlo. Ahora, ¿estas listo por haber tocado a mi ama?

Fliqpy salió al último con una sonrisa psicópata y lanzo unas grandes llamas, mientras a Flaky la tenía cargando sus piernas estaban en su brazo izquierdo. Splendid trato de apagar las llamas.

–¡Apánguense!  
–Demasiado tarde. Pero mis llamas ya se extendieron más lejos. Perdiste en el momento que Flippy entro. También cuando Flaky estaba en mis brazos perdiste por segunda vez. Y la tercera será la última. Splendid no entendía hasta que.  
–¡Splendid–dono, el campo esta en llamas!

_*Splendid, no voy a morir. Simplemente volveré con la naturaleza. Pero estoy preocupada por ti, así que promete ante este árbol, que no lloraras.*_

Splendid fue corriendo hasta ver como el árbol seguía intacto no le importo si lo demás se seguía quemando, solo quería ver ese árbol con vida por el resto de su vida.

–Ah, me alegro que estés bien.  
–Ya veo, Fliqpy tiene razón, por eso este lugar existe. Flippy tenía en brazos a Flaky. –este santuario y todo lo demás, solamente eran adornas para ese árbol.  
–A-Así es, esto es lo único que me queda. Su voz se escuchaba quebrada se volteó con una sonrisa y un sonrojo. –Este árbol es lo único que me conecta con Yonomori–sama. Es preciado para mí. Did se puso en frente de Flippy. –Lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Flippy–kun? ¡Los dos somos familiares!  
–Ah, sí. Entiendo muy bien ese dolor.  
_*¿Flippy?* _Flaky no imagino como se sentiría Flippy iba a consolarlo hasta que.  
–¡Así que yo lo hare cenizas y pagaras por los que has hecho! Fliqpy apareció una gran llama con su sonrisa.  
–¡No! ¡No lo hagas!  
–¡Detente!

_*Ah, Yonomori–sama, le gusta este árbol*  
_Flaky recordó cuando le dijo eso y cuando estaba sentado contemplado el árbol.  
_*Vamos a vivir juntos y ver los brotes, por siempre*_

Flaky agarro la mejilla de Fliqpy y le dijo que parara. Fliqpy la miro curioso y ella se bajo, fue caminando hasta Splendid quien este tenía su cara cubierta con sus manos como un niño asustado.

–Did. Flaky se agacho. –Flippy y Fliqpy ya están aquí, así que tengo que irme. Dijo de una manera infantil, como a un niño diciendo a su mamá que se quede su amiga, que ya vinieron por ella sus padres. –Discúlpame por no estar contigo. –Pero… Flaky toco un botón y la hizo florecer. –Te prometo que si alguna vez te sientes solo, vendré a verte para ver los brotes. _Lo prometo_…

Flaky iba caminando a lado de Fliqpy quien este le pidió acompañar a Flaky para que no se le escapara la promesa que le había hecho Flaky a Splendid. Tenía una venita den su mejilla. Todo el camino andaban silenciosos, hasta que Flaky decidió romper el silencio.

–Fliqpy, te vez molesto…  
–No lo estoy… Fliqpy miro a otro lado. –Te hiciste amiga de esa ardilla.  
–Pensé que era una serpiente. Dijo Flaky de forma inocente.

–¡Me gusta decirle estúpida ardilla! Fliqpy cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir. –Además, le prometiste visitarlo, justo en frente de mi. Como si YO no hubiera esta allí. Flaky se sentía regañada.

_*Si el esta enojado* _–Bueno, no podía ignorarlo. Además si yo fuera a morir, te quedaras solo como Did… es lo que me hizo pensar. Fliqpy tenía la boca abierta.  
–No seas ridícula. Luego noto algo. –¿Te duele?  
–Solo un poco, me había tropezado. Flaky estaba sonrojado y Fliqpy se cubrió los ojos.  
–Perdón.  
–¿Ah?  
–Por dejarte sola… _*esta sangrando solo por una caida*  
_–Vamos, Fliqpy no te preocupes demasiado.  
_*ella podría morir si algunas vez cae de un árbol*  
_-Puedo exponerme a peligros muy fácilmente.  
_*esta chica frágil es la base de mi existencia, estoy en un grave peligro*  
_–¿Me estás escuchando?  
_*ella será un gran problema*  
_–Vamos a casa. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano

_*Tengo que asegúrame de que no se dañe y que nadie la dañe*_

**Bueno aquí final de capitulo :D trate de dejarlo hoy porque el sabado no puedo u.u en fin Did es la serpiente–ardilla XD Lol bueno los veo hasta el… tengo tarea así que no se cuando XD bueno adioooos.**


End file.
